


星之传说 ——命运长夜魔都篇

by dreamerwangchao



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, 原创作品 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:40:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 43,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25758250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerwangchao/pseuds/dreamerwangchao
Summary: 故事简介魔力强大之人被称为魔术师。魔力最为强大的三个家族打算合力召唤出可以实现任何愿望的万能许愿器——圣杯。为了实现这一企图，三个家族举行了一场魔术师召唤英灵，然后互相杀戮争夺圣杯的仪式，此即为——圣杯战争每次战争由圣杯选定七人，赋予令咒，名为Master；每人召唤使魔，皆为传说之英灵，名为Servant。七人混战，不死不休，仅余一人可得圣杯，实现其任何愿望。第六次圣杯战争后，正义的魔术师们觉悟到圣杯之本质为“杀戮之器”，遂将其解体。至此，血腥的圣杯战争终结，并成为传说。然而，圣杯战争的始作俑者“御三家”并未在上次终结中消灭。他们跑到魔都再度开启圣杯战争，企图重新召唤圣杯。魔都白领阿星，一直喜爱玩以圣杯战争传说为背景制造的游戏《命运长夜》。在御三家开启圣杯战争之时，意外被卷入。不但成为圣杯战争中唯一一个知道圣杯真相的凡人Master，他所召唤的英灵Elf也不存在于《命运长夜》所记载的七大英灵职阶中。阿星通过自己的努力，不断说服参战的正派英灵一同对抗邪恶，在不断地失败和挫折中，最终同自己的朋友晓雯一起，再次拯救了世界，摧毁了圣杯以及邪恶势力。此作品为我个人原创作品，曾在国内网站发布过，准备修改增加内容。





	星之传说 ——命运长夜魔都篇

**星之传说**

——命运长夜魔都篇

（上卷）

## 序 章 意外的邀请

黄昏时分，晚霞铺满天际，夕阳将凝重的橘红色洒在城市的每一个角落。一阵钟声敲过，教堂上古旧的十字架背后飞起了一群白鸽。透过色彩绚丽的天窗，光线照映在两个手举酒杯的男人脸上。

“所以，你是想让我参加圣杯战争？”

尽管酒杯中乘着他最喜欢的波尔多，但马神父的心思完全在刚刚听到的话语中，他眉头紧锁，紧紧地盯着对方。他对面是一个穿着十分体面的男人。定制的西装，价格不菲的手表和配饰，以及礼貌的举止都显示出了此人的身份和地位。即便如此，马神父依然不敢有丝毫大意，不仅仅因为这个男人是魔都黑道势力的老大，更因为他们讨论的圣杯战争，是连圣堂教会高层都讳莫如深的魔法界大事件。

“周先生，”马神父停顿了一下：“据我所知，圣杯战争是只有召唤出英灵的魔术师才能参加的战争。我并不是魔术师，而且我的身份……”

周其凤很有礼貌地颔首微笑：“圣杯战争的主力，自然是魔术师和英灵从者们，但是并没有限定非魔术师参加不可。同时，我们正是看中了马神父您的身份和地位。您是圣堂教会在远东分支的重要干部，又是魔都教堂的主管。如果能请您来参加此次战争，并成为我方重要的助力，对我们最终赢得圣杯，简直是如虎添翼。”

马神父举起手中的酒杯同周其凤轻轻碰了一下，并没有喝：“按照传说中的说法，赢得圣杯就是赢得了万能的许愿器，可以实现任何愿望？”

周其凤点头说道：“马神父为主奉献了35年的时光，虔诚无比，可是罗马那边始终不肯给您进一步提升。虽说远东教会一直不受重视，可是在我这个旁人看来，神父您的能力和品质早已超过其他人甚远，我内心也为此替您不平呀！”

“哪……哪有的事……”

马神父嘴角微微一敲，脸上些许泛红，连忙举杯饮酒来遮掩自己的不自然。

周其凤走近他，将手轻轻按在马神父背上，笑道：“当然啦！为了准备这次的圣杯战争，我们和御三家整整筹划了十年。召唤地点选择在魔都这样一个灵气集聚的宝地进行，最终召唤出的圣杯法力也可想而知。”

“御三家？你是指……”

“没错，远坂、间桐和爱因兹贝伦三大家族。历代圣杯战争主持和发起者，同时也是世上稀有的魔术师家族。因为他们三家是圣杯战争最重要的参战者，因此也被成为‘御三家’。”

“周先生，虽然你说的这么好，但是圣堂教会对于魔术师们的态度一直不那么友好，何况对于圣杯战争，我们一直是站在监督者的中立立场上。”

“因为长久以来受到叛逆魔术师们的破坏和阻挠，御三家追求圣杯的梦想已经被大大地耽搁了。这次他们选择魔都这座城市，又花费十年的气力来部署巨型结界，就是想毕其功于一役，希望在此次战争中一劳永逸的得手。也就是说，如果没有一个强有力的援手，我们本土的魔术师是很难和他们抗衡，并赢得圣杯的。”

“也就是说，虽然圣杯战争的本质是魔术师们相互厮杀，为圣杯的降临献祭，而实际上，三大魔术师家族为了确保排除异己，会联手先干掉潜在的敌人？”

周其凤微微一鞠躬：“神父您说的太对了！这恰恰是我最担心的。”

马神父耸了耸肩：“可是我并不是拥有魔术回路的魔术师，更别说有召唤英灵的能力，恐怕帮不上你。”

周其凤从随身携带的手提箱里取出一个长方形的木匣，递给了马神父。

“事实上，圣杯选择七位候选人，也就是所谓的Master的时候，的确是优先选择优秀的魔术师，但如果魔术师不足七人的话，普通人也会被选中。如果您持有这个圣遗物，被选中的几率就会无限接近于百分之百了。”

“圣遗物？”马神父轻轻推开木匣的盖子，只见精致绸缎之上，安静地躺着一枚竹简，上面用小篆工整地写着八个大字——匈奴未灭，何以家为？

周其凤继续说道：“圣遗物便是连接英灵和现实世界的媒介，有了它和魔法阵，您就能召唤出极其厉害的英灵成为使魔，也就是被称为Servant的从者。他们绝对服从您的命令，全力为您争夺圣杯。”

“可是，这种真刀真枪的厮杀，终究不是我们神职人员的特长。毕竟性命攸关……”

“不入虎穴，焉得虎子？”

周其凤竭力说服着马神父，眼里闪烁着精明的光芒。

马神父小心收好木匣，向周其凤点头到：“让我考虑两天，我会尽快答复你的。”

周其凤也不急于要求答复，很快乘车离开了。

马神父看着周其凤走远，立刻快步转身走到教堂后面的资料室，在最里面尘封的书卷中，找到了一些关于之前圣杯战争的报告，当他读到言峰绮礼这个名字的时候，顿时陷入了沉思。

## 第一章 战争的开始

“最后，有一句话不得不说。”

“啊，什么？”

“我爱你！”

阿星盯着电脑屏幕上的告白，因为熬夜而通红的双眼闪着泪光。这个游戏的名字叫做《命运长夜》，讲述的是七个魔术师争夺圣杯的故事。里面的男主角和自己的从者——最强剑士阿尔托莉雅之前动人的爱情故事领阿星神往不已。

“啊！啊！只能在二次元里寻找爱情么？真是悲哀的人生啊！”阿星靠在沙发上一边揉着眼睛，一遍习惯性地吐槽着自己。

晨光透过玻璃射入房间。

“已经是早晨了么！天呐，又是一宿没睡，今天白天又要打瞌睡被老板骂了。”

阿星手忙脚乱地穿上衣服，跳过地板上被他用颜料画的大型魔法阵。那是他照着游戏附带的手册上面描绘的，因为太喜欢这款游戏，所以一笔一划都勾勒地异常仔细。

Ling！~~~上班的闹钟响了。

没有时间了，他连忙草草洗了脸，随便往嘴里塞了块饼干，用清水咽下，冲出了门。

上班的路上，行色匆匆的人流。大家都在默默地步行，面无表情。这是这个城市的节奏，一切都是忙碌和快捷，不允许你有任何的驻足停留，浪费时间就是浪费可以生产金钱的生命。

“哟，大叔，昨晚又加班了么？”公司的前台朝阿星打招呼道。

“是啊……先是加班把报告改了一下，然后没睡好，就顺便把游戏通关了。”

阿星抬起昏睡的眼皮，往前台一趴：“顺便，不要老是叫大叔嘛！人都被你叫老了，我的包裹到了没？”

“你的包裹。”前台递上一个快递包裹，正是阿星拜托朋友从日本购买的命运长夜正版游戏和纪念品。

“谢谢！”阿星接过包裹，准备走去自己的办公桌。

“等等！”前台轻声叫住阿星。

“什么事？”

“我要离职了，你知道吧？”

“诶？！什么时候的事情？”

“切！你整天除了游戏什么都不关心。不过这个不是重点，重点是……”

前台小妹朝旁边一努嘴。

阿星这才发现，在旁边的角落里，坐着一个穿着新潮的女孩，戴着耳塞，用手机看着韩剧，对周围事物一概漠不关心。

“这个就是我的继任者啦，她叫刘寒露。漂亮吧？趁我最后几天交接，帮你和她撮合一下怎么样？我觉得你俩挺合适诶！”

阿星挠了挠头：“你是怎么看出一个大龄宅男和一个90后哈韩妹子合适的？根本就是两个世界的人好吗？”

前台白了阿星一眼：“你活脱脱就是一个咬吕洞宾的小汪汪！”

阿星嘿嘿一笑：“中午请你吃大餐吧！感谢你一直以来的照顾！”

“哼！这还差不多。”

——————

皎洁的明月并不能平息城市的喧嚣，在灯火璀璨的黄浦江畔，魔都城市中心以Ein命名的摩天大楼天台上，周其凤正在同三个重要的人物会见。

“三位，都准备好了吗？”周其凤很有礼节地鞠躬问道。

三人为首的年轻人一打响指，天台中央黝黑而古朴的十字木架上闪耀起银色的耀眼光辉。在宁静的夜空中，粗重的锁链捆绑着一个白发女孩，固定在大十字架上。在她身下，一个巨大的魔法阵忽明忽暗的闪烁着，幽红黯淡的光芒伴随着女孩同样鲜红的眼珠仿佛滴出血来。

“人造人就是不同呀，普通人此刻恐怕早已痛的哭爹喊娘了吧？”三人中的老者咧嘴笑道。

周其凤感叹道：“不愧是爱因兹贝伦家族的家主，亚历山大先生真是神技呀！”

亚历山大嘴角上翘：“呵呵，哪里，这也是在间桐老爷子和远坂先生的帮助下共同实现的。有这样的结界，后面的战局无论多么激烈，世人都会视而不见听而不闻的。”

周其凤连忙拍手赞赏：“如此巨大的催眠结界，真是太令人惊叹了！御三家不愧是世界最强的魔术师家族呀！”

亚历山大举起手中握着的魔杖，魔杖上的爱因兹贝伦家徽在法力的驱动下熠熠生辉。名叫间桐脏砚的老者对身边的中年人点了点头：“慎悟老弟，我们开始吧！”远坂慎悟连忙点头称是。三人一同施法，口中咏唱道：“起始，旋转，升华。三天轮回之大魔法，以第三之圣柱起誓，同赴永恒与根源之光辉神域。”

随着咒语的咏唱，城市上空慢慢笼罩起一层暗红色结界，宛如锁链编织的穹顶将魔都的一切覆盖、吞噬。在他们脚下，巨大的魔法刻印随着咒语的咏唱闪烁着忽明忽暗的幽光，符文在夜幕的掩映下向四方一直延伸到远处的端点，并在城市的尽头升起了四道光柱。

被钉在十字架上的白发少女忽然痛苦地长大了嘴，拼命地吸气却无法说出话来，嘴里只有“哈——啊——”的声音。身体剧烈地扭曲着，眼睛里流出了血泪，一股魔力的光芒缓缓地裹住了她的全身。

在这结界张开同时，事先吸取魔都地脉精气的大圣杯也在异界时空逐渐成型。而这大圣杯降临的仪式，便是被称为圣杯战争的七位魔术师及起从属英灵之间的混战。当逝去的英灵将被做成器皿的白发人造少女身体填满的时候。大圣杯便降临在世间，为获胜的魔术师们实现他们的愿望。

真像是古罗马竞技场上的角斗士死斗呢！

周其凤一边在心中感叹，一边注视着三个魔术师。

亚历山大三人将仪式进行完毕，见一切运转正常，均在脸上露出一丝耐人寻味的微笑。

间桐老者拄着拐杖蹒跚地走到四人中间：“那么，我这把老骨头在此宣布，圣杯战争，开始！”

他又转身拍了拍周其凤的肩膀继续道：“周老弟为了帮助我们御三家所做出的，老夫深表感激！此后的数日，我们会秉持公平，以魔术师的名誉起誓，为圣杯战争带来无上献祭。”

周其凤躬身与其握手，微笑道：“当然，当然！”

亚历山大举了举手中的魔杖，扬着眉毛说道：“那么，各位都竭尽全力吧？为了根源之境界！”

“为了根源之境界！”间桐和远坂两人同声附和道。

为了根源吗？

周其凤心里笑道，我是个俗人，我只想要全世界！

## 第二章 邪恶涌动

接下来的三天里，周其凤和御三家先后召唤出了各自的英灵从者。只有马神父一直在望着周其凤给自己的圣遗物发愁。如何才能既参与到圣杯战争中分一杯羹，又保证自己享受到置身事外的安全。那份关于言峰绮礼神父的报告虽然语焉不详，但是里面透露出一个信息，他曾经找到一个可以控制的人，让那个人出面成为Master，而自己躲在幕后操控一切。

“神父。”侍者轻轻敲门问道：“信徒张姊妹又来了，她想见您。”

马神父仿佛得到了神谕一般两眼放光，他谨慎收好圣遗物，清了清嗓子：“请她进来，再泡上一壶好茶。”

——————

衡山路的国际礼拜堂，坐落在一片纵情声色的酒吧之中。每当夜晚，这里便成为神圣和世俗的分界点，前来祈祷的基督徒从魔都的四面八方聚拢过来，为自己心中的信仰点亮一根荧荧之火。

阿星气喘吁吁地跑到教堂门前：“对不起，张阿姨，我只有中午有时间。”

张阿姨是阿星的房东，虽然张阿姨有自己的房子，但因为和阿星租的房间只隔一条街，所以常常叫阿星过去她那里吃饭。今天是张阿姨的生日，所以阿星赶在中午跑过来给张阿姨送礼物。

张阿姨老远见到阿星就热情地招呼：“阿星，这里，这里。”

“张阿姨，祝你生日快乐哦！这是给你的礼物。”

阿星双手送上一盒茶叶。

“哎，你看你，真是太客气了！今晚要不要去阿姨家吃饭？阿姨做了好吃的，我还有个新朋友要介绍给你认识！”

“不用了，我下午还要上班。”

“张姐姐！抱歉，我来晚了。”张阿姨正要接过茶叶，一个文静的声音飘了过来，有位身着浅灰色风衣的少女跑到他们跟前。

飘逸的秀发，笔直的身材，雪白的衬衫配上黑色的修身长裤，少女浑身散发出整洁的气息。她胸前的红色领结随风轻动，没有一丝脂粉的小脸上，一双琥珀琉璃般明艳的眼眸闪动着流动的珠光，真是精致的静美！阿星被眼前这个素美的少女惊呆了，一时无法言语。

“哦，我来介绍一下，阿星，这位是晓雯姊妹。晓雯姊妹，这位是阿星。他是我的房客，非常不错的一个小伙子！”张阿姨热情地介绍着。

“你好。”晓雯朝我轻轻点了下头，取出一个包装精美的大礼盒送给张阿姨。晓雯的双手带着雪白的手套，修长的手指不由地又让阿星心神一动。

“张阿姨，生日快乐！”

“谢谢，谢谢！……哎呦，你们太客气了！这么好的礼物，我今天实在是太开心了！”

张阿姨伸出双手来接礼物，晓雯看到张阿姨的手，顿时一惊。

“张阿姨，你的右手？……”

张阿姨的右手上赫然是魔术师令咒的红色印记，阿星也惊诧不已。

可能是张阿姨从哪里弄来的游戏贴纸吧，原来上了年纪的阿姨也有喜爱游戏的一面，不过也可能只是图一时好玩，阿星心下思量着。

“哦，这个是马神父给我的幸运符，呵呵，是主恩赐给我的最好的礼物！”张阿姨天真的笑道。但是，旁边的晓雯一见这令咒，却是眉头一皱，眼中流露出一丝哀伤和遗憾的神色，不由地轻轻一叹。

“张阿姨，我还有事，先走了。”晓雯心事重重地离开。阿星也赶回公司继续上班。

一直到了傍晚，前台给阿星拿来一个包裹。

“谢谢！总是要麻烦你帮我收快递。”

“没有啊，我还奇怪最近你怎么一直没有快递？”

“啊？前两天不是还收到一个么？”

“没印象了，一定是忙晕了。新来的90后入职还不到两天就离职了，说什么开启了新世界大门。害的我交接不成，又要拖几天离开。哎！”前台一边说一边摇头。

“哦，刘寒露是吧？”

“哎？果然你对她有意思嘛！”前台坏笑道。

阿星连忙摆手：“我只是记性比你好！”

“你继续加班吧，好像最近项目很忙嘛，看你们组都连续三天在公司熬夜了。”

“是啊，一回到家倒头就睡，都没时间玩游戏了。”

“好了，你继续加油，祝你今天早回家，我要下班了。”

“借你吉言，不过今天我负责收尾，估计是最晚的一个。”

阿星保存并上传好报告文档的时候，已经是半夜十二点。他收拾好背包，刚要走出房间的时候，寂静的办公室忽然微微震动了一下。接着，所有的灯一下子全灭了！

地震？从来没听说过魔都也有地震呀。

好在走廊的应急灯还亮着，阿星沿着安全通道走下楼，来到他回家必经的一条狭长的走廊。

这条走廊平时人流攒动，摆摊的小贩络绎不绝，但到了深夜时分，这里就只剩下偶尔被风吹起的碎纸屑、垃圾袋和阿星一个活物了。走廊的灯并不是应急灯，此时都没有任何的光亮，幸而月光透过几扇破窗射入，为阿星提供了少许光亮。

因为鞋底是泡沫的，走起来没有声音，所以宁静的走廊里，除了徐徐风声外，就是阿星的心跳声。阿星本来是胆子很大的人，所以对这样的环境也能没心没肺地低头前进。倏地，一串急迫的对话传了过来。

“老爷子！这件事非得你出头不可！亚历山大那小子实在太嚣张了！”

说话的隐约是一个中年男子，声音充满了焦虑和不安。

“别紧张哟，远坂老弟，这次的事情纯属意外，并不是亚历山大的问题，狂真是毕竟不是那么容易控制，何况还是那位英雄王的狂化英灵。”一个苍老的声音应答着。

安静而漆黑的走廊里，这样的声音格外响亮，阿星原本心不在焉地在想着回家是否还有力气玩一会儿游戏，所以直到走近才发觉黑暗的角落里站着两个人。

“开什么玩笑？刚刚要不是我的从者Archer，不，Archer也是个废物，根本不是他们的对手！老爷子你快拿个主意吧，亚历山大那小子嘴上说我们是联盟，其实他分明是……！”

年轻人说到一半，忽然惊觉到阿星的存在，立即打住了话头。

阿星一开始就没有注意他们对话的内容，所以只是若无其事地走过去了。脑子里面缓慢的飘动着刚刚耳朵无意识地捕捉到的几个词汇——狂战士，Archer，英灵……

## 第三章 生死之间

当他走过两人面前时，接着微弱的月光，一瞬间捕捉到了老人的面容。那个老人一身日本传统装束：土黄色的上衣，黄绿色的裙裤，外面披着黑色的羽织外套。最为醒目的是那双眼睛没有一点眼白，黑乎乎的眼窝萎缩到深陷，比常人小上一圈的瞳仁显露出野兽一般黄绿色的凶光。仅仅对视的一瞬间，老人眼里传递的死亡气息就把阿星从头到脚冰冻个透！

所有的信息穿在了一起！间桐脏砚！圣杯战争中最恶毒的魔术师，擅长驱使被成为刻印虫的魔虫，已经活了几百年的他，把自己的本体藏在一个寄宿虫身体里，然后靠不断吞噬他人的肉体来延续生命。他的躯体可以说是一堆虫子和一堆死肉组成的人形躯壳。阿星鼻腔里渐渐闻到的腐臭味道也证实了他的判断。那个衰老的躯壳里面装满了恐惧和死亡，无论任何时候碰上他，都等同于是向死神正面打招呼了。

难道，难道张阿姨手背上的咒印不是假的？这老虫子活生生地站在自己面前，简直是太不可思议了！

但是，残酷的现实并不会给阿星太多的思考时间。也许是当一个魔物杀害了足够多的人类后，就会本能地解读人内心深处的恐惧吧。在阿星认出间桐脏砚的那一瞬间，这个老虫子也嗅到了阿星体内涌出的无限恐惧。

跑！

这一瞬间，阿星只觉得自己大脑里面的水分被瞬间蒸干了，口渴，眼花，从腿到脚开始打颤。

不行！如果被他们看出来，那就死定了。我要假装镇静蒙混过去。

阿星的思维快速在脑子里面转了几个圈，然后装作若无其事地走了过去。冷汗已经瞬间覆盖全身，只觉得浑身冰冷，却又无比干热，心脏的狂跳甚至让阿星感到极度恐慌，因为他那声音太大惊动了那个老魔物。

距离走廊的出口只有不到10米的距离，月光照亮的区域更大了，阿星感受到了希望。身后的两个人一直没有动静，既没有说话声，也没有走动声。阿星虽然有些狐疑，但此刻还是逃命为上，绝对不敢回头。

稀稀疏疏……

一些声音传来，是虫子爬动的声音，不是几只或者几十只，那数量多的惊人！恐怕是成千上万只！阿星的头皮开始发麻，差点叫了出来。

脑子里只有一个闪念：“暴露了！快跑！”

可惜，凡人与魔术师之间的差距远远超出那十米的距离。阿星刚刚蹿出不到三米，一群虫子就阻拦在他的面前，慢慢化成一个人形。间桐脏砚，在这样的近距离，借着月光的照亮，阿星看得很清楚，但他宁愿只是个梦。

腐坏躯体的气味，虫子腥臭的气味，生物血液的气味，一股脑冲进自己的鼻腔。阿星强忍着不被吓尿裤子，拼命思考着是否还有一线生机。

间桐脏砚同他对视了几秒，漫长而沉闷，却令阿星无比煎熬。

“这位年轻人，莫非，你认得老夫？“

“你，明明已经死了啊！”

没错，间桐脏砚明明在第五次圣杯战争中已经被杀死了的，怎么会出现在这里！

“哦？？”间桐那老虫子露出了十分意外的神情：“难道你当时在冬木市？不，即便你在那里，这样的事情你也不可能知道。快说，你怎么知道的！”

只见他的话音刚落，左手便是一抬，一群飞虫迅速朝阿星扑了过来。阿星避无可避，只得用自己的挎包顺手一档，挎包立即被撕碎，里面的笔记本电脑也瞬间化为无数零件和碎片，双手被撕裂出无数血到，鲜血蹦出，痛得他一龇牙。

虫群没有继续攻击，而是被老虫子收回到手中。他显然只是想试探阿星。

“没有任何回路，也没有任何宝石，你绝对不是魔术师。快告诉老夫，你是怎么知道第五次圣杯战争的事情的？”

“似乎这份秘密是我现在活命的唯一的原因呢。”阿星缓缓地说着，虽然无法压制中内心的恐惧而充满颤音，但眼下必须尽量拖延时间想逃命的法子。忽然，他的手触碰到了悬在腰间的钥匙挂件。那是命运长夜游戏的附赠品，做成了宝石的形状。

“呵呵呵，呵呵呵呵！年轻人哟”老虫子觉得有些好笑：“虽然老夫有一丝好奇，但对于知道秘密的人，要求他们保守秘密也只有一个法子最好用。”

月光下，衰老的手臂再次扬起，虫群蜂起。

“哈！EIN，destroy！”

阿星将手中的宝石挂件掷出，不知哪里冒出来的想法，将德文和英文的混合单词一股脑喊了出来。他觉得这些东西发音会类似于魔法咒语，虽然肯定不会有任何魔法效果，毕竟他只是个普通的宅男。

老虫子一惊，竟然闪身避开了！阿星拼命地从他闪开的空隙冲过去。

老虫子拿起刚刚接住的宝石挂件看了看，略带深意地望了望藏在暗影里面的远坂，转过身，用手中的拐杖对着阿星一指。他的袖口里面瞬间蹿出一条奇长无比的物体，冲向阿星。

阿星再有一步便要冲出走廊，虽然即使冲出去可能也会被追上，但是光与影的交界，总是给了他一线希望的界限。

啪！他的小腿被类似藤蔓的东西死死缠住了，顿时整个人失去了平衡，摔趴在地上。他回头一样，竟然是一条肠子一样的怪虫，不知道是巨型蚯蚓还是什么，把它的脚缠了个结实。

“冒牌魔术师先生，我们再见了。”

说罢，举起手杖向我刺了过来，他身后，群虫涌起，也跟着一齐向我扑了过来。

结束了，这次真的是没救了。

阿星趴在地上，认真地想着自己这样死去的意义。

毫无意义！

悲伤，愤怒，恐惧，希望。

这些情感一股脑涌上来。

我不想死！！！

————

在阿星的公寓地板上，画着一个魔法阵，那是他之前因为喜爱游戏而刻画的。在这个不平常的夜晚，魔法阵竟然放出了光芒。

正在阿星万念俱灰的时候，他听到了一个清丽的声音。

“到此为止了！”

一阵劲风刮过，一个耀眼的身姿瞬移到阿星的面前，手中的某种兵刃一挥，间桐脏砚和他的虫群被瞬间逼退出很远。

老虫子见到对方，立刻不悦地哼了一声，和不远处的远坂一起消失在走廊的黑暗中。

阿星抬起头，望向拯救自己的那个人。

今天是风很强的日子，云朵流动，月亮稍微露出了一段时间。

银色的月光，照耀着骑士装束的少女。无法发出声音，不是因为突然发生而混乱。只是，因为眼前的少女太过美丽，令人失去了言语。

那是阿星永远无法忘记的语句，仿佛耳畔响起了骑士王的镇魂曲。那也同样是阿星永远无法忘记的面容，仿佛进入了魔幻梦境。

她是骑士王阿尔托利亚，在命运长夜游戏中被称为Saber，意为剑士的英灵从者。奈须蘑菇对她出场的描写，每一句话都透露出美丽与爱恋。那份美丽在这皎洁的月光中流动，伴随着风吹动的云朵在高空飘舞。

阿星有些想哭，不是因为刚刚的苦难，而是因为太过激动和幸福。

莫非，莫非Saber作为我的英灵被召唤出来了？我无意中召唤出了我的女神来搭救我！

阿星的泪水瞬间从眼眶涌出，他正要开口。

“Saber，敌人看来已经逃远了，先不要追了。”身后传来一个声音，带来瑟瑟秋风。一个身着西装，蓄起长发的中年男子站立在不远处，命令着Saber，此人正是周其凤。

“是，周先生。”

周其凤并没有正眼看阿星，只是用下巴撇了撇阿星的方向：“这个人见到了我们，抹杀掉。”

哎？？？哎！！！

阿星心里瞬间涌起无限悲哀。命运女神一定是他的前女友，不然怎么会如此记恨和抱负！虽说天堂地狱有时只在咫尺之遥，但那个“有时”对于阿星来说，一定是今晚。

“周先生，我觉得这个人只是路人，没有抹杀的必要，只要他愿意保守秘密，我们可以放他离去。而且本地的圣堂教会也会帮我们善后的。”Saber的女神属性让她还保有正直的三观，不肯轻易滥杀无辜。

呃！——

偏在这时，阿星的右手忽然一阵疼痛。他抬手一看，手背上竟然出现了红色的令咒印记！！那是参加圣杯战争的魔术师才会出现的印记，象征着参战资格，更象征着对于自己所召唤的英灵从者的支配权利。

在场的三人都惊呆了，周其凤倒退两步，慌忙高声喊道：“Saber，你还等什么？！非要我用令咒命令你吗？快杀了他！他是Master！”

阿星知道，Master是主人的意思，也是圣杯战争里，对于参战者的代称。眼下就算他再不愿意相信，他也明白，自己确实是置身于命运长夜这个游戏之中了。不是梦，他没那么糊涂，肯定不是穿越，周围一切都是日常的事物。唯一非日常，超越常理的，就是眼前要取他性命的两个人，其中一个还是有最强剑士之城的SABER。

SABER犹豫了一下，举起了手中的兵刃，那是她的专有武器，著名的誓约胜利之剑。

由于圣杯战争是英灵直接的对抗，每个英灵都有自己的宝具，类似于法宝或者武器。这些宝具是英灵们的杀手锏，为了不让敌人知道自己的杀手锏，英灵们都会用各种方式隐藏宝具，直到必要的时候才会亮出。同时，隐藏自己的姓名，对战的时候，只会报出自己的职阶，类似于这个英灵属于哪种类型的从者。

SABER的誓约胜利之剑的剑身表面裹挟着迅疾旋转的风王结界，宛若咆哮的微型飓风，将SABER无与伦比的兵刃隐藏的很好。

风刮过阿星的脸庞，带来金属清澈的气息。

“对不起，”SABER面带愧疚：“没有能够正面同你的英灵交锋，如果你愿意放弃资格，我可以……”

“以令咒命令，SABER，将这个男人斩杀！”周其凤不耐烦了，伸出右手，使用了自己的令咒来命令SABER。

这对于英灵来说是绝对的命令，SABER身体一震，手中的宝剑再不犹豫，笔直地朝阿星切了下来。

阿星苦笑一声，无奈地闭上了眼睛。

## 第四章 她叫ELF

嘶！——

阿星的右手一痛，三枚令咒已经消耗掉一枚，与此同时，阿星的身体从SABER面前瞬间消失，回到了自己的公寓房间中。

死里逃生的阿星一面抚着胸口感叹命大，一面惊讶地看到房间中间的魔法阵在月光的映衬下，绽放着圣洁的白光，将整个房间照得通明。

在魔法阵中，一个头戴尖冒，身批短小的法师服装的少女懵懂地站立着。碧色的长发披散在肩上，雪白的皮肤上萦绕在点点星光，一双黑曜石般闪耀的大眼睛，清澈的目光宛若清泉一般沁人心脾。真是童话中的人物啊！

少女见到阿星，深深一躬：“Servant Elf，遵从您的召唤而来。”

“啊，你好……那个我叫阿星……谢谢你……刚刚是你救了我把……ELF是精灵的意思呢，名字真好听……”阿星挠着头，不知道说什么好。

“这是……哪里？”ELF奇怪的环视着四周。

“我的家……呃……有点乱，我马上收拾！”

阿星一面羞愧地打扫着房间，一面和她说道。忽然，他想到了非常重要的事情。

“那个……Elf，我们放弃吧……这场战争没有意义……圣杯不是你想象的那样……”

ELF显得异常震惊，瞪大了眼睛盯着阿星看了许久，然后好奇地问道：“圣杯……是什么？……”

“啊？不是吧？你不是英灵么？你不知道圣杯是什么？”

ELF摇了摇头。

“就是召唤你们英灵的魔法釜，虽然是个大杯子，但是一个万能许愿器。可以实现任何愿望。所以你们英灵才愿意遵从召唤，为我们人类战斗。不过，这个是表面上的说法，事实上并不是这么回事。”

阿星一面说着，一面打开电脑。他觉得让电脑里面的游戏说明来证实自己下面的话会更有说服力。

“我给你看看命运长夜这个游戏，你和今晚我所遇到很多人都在里面……咦？”

电脑里没有命运长夜这个游戏，连桌面上阿星收集的游戏资料也没有。

“不可能！三天前我还在玩！”

阿星连忙打开Google，搜索命运长夜

——搜索结果为零！

搜索游戏公司typemoon

——零！

搜索作者奈须蘑菇

——零！

阿星张大了嘴，呆在了当场。

他的目光落在了自己右手的令咒上。

恐怕有某种力量，将游戏里面的事情化为了现实，又将所有记录这个游戏事件的东西彻底抹掉。仿佛这个世界从来就没有出现过这款游戏，而知道圣杯真相的，只有阿星一个人！

为什么？因为我也是参与者之一，所以才保留这份记忆么？

可是一个凡人去和魔术师战斗，一个看起来不怎么靠谱的英灵从者去和SABER这种鬼神难敌的传说级剑士战斗。

无论怎么想，都只有死路一条啊！

正在阿星抓耳挠腮的时候，ELF一面悠然自得地啃苹果，一面凑了过来。

“阿星，你在找什么呢？”

看着两腮鼓鼓的天真少女，阿星的心里只有一句话——宅男Master和吃货Servant的废柴二人组，我们肯定最早被淘汰。

“不过，ELF是个新职阶呢，不在七大职阶里面啊。”

“职阶？”ELF歪着头问道。

果然如此！阿星捂着脸只得继续讲解道：“首先，你是圣杯召唤出来的，其他的从者也一样。每个人都会用一切手段去杀掉其他人来夺取圣杯。这一点你明白吧？”

“哦——”ELF一面恍然大悟的表情，一面点头。

“千万不能大意哟！虽然我也不想伤害其他master，但是不能保证其他master不会想要杀死我们。”

“嗯！不过别怕，ELF会保护你的！”

ELF瞪着大眼睛，安抚着阿星。阿星又是安慰又是好笑，继续说道。

“既然可能面临战斗，就必须了解敌人的情报。我们面对的敌人可能有七组，每组都是一个master和他们召唤的英灵从者。从者有七个职阶，类似于七个职业，每个职业都有自己特殊的属性。这七个职阶分别是：

剑之骑士，Saber；

枪之骑士，Lancer；

弓之骑士，Archer；

骑兵，Rider；

魔术师，Caster；

暗杀者，Assassin；

狂战士，Berserker。

例如SABER，作为剑之骑士，她拥有在剑术超人的历史。从这个职阶上召唤出来的英灵，一定是古代历史中，或者传说中的大剑豪。而狂战士，顾名思义，就是失去了自己理智的本性而单纯追求杀戮的怪物。”

“那么，ELF有什么能力呢？”ELF傻乎乎地问着阿星。

阿星一摊手，有点发愁：“你自己都不知道，我就更没法知道了。你是在游戏中没有存在过的一个英灵。或许，你有什么特别的宝具？”

“宝具？”

“打住！不要再一次歪着头用水汪汪的大眼睛看着我啦！没有一口气解释完是我的不对。”

“宝具就是英灵们的法宝，可能是这个英灵手持的武器，也可能是他身上的法宝，甚至是某种法术结界，在这个结界里面，英灵可以操纵很厉害的魔法。宝具有很多种，按照对象不同，可以分为对军宝具，对人宝具等等，最厉害的大概要数对城宝具，有摧毁城市的能力。宝具以及英灵的各项能力可以分为七级，从高到低分别是EX、S、A、B、C、D、E。也就是说，如果是EX等级的对城宝具，差不多有毁天灭地的能力。”

说完这些，阿星缓了一口气，然后满怀期待地对着ELF说道：“ELF，快告诉我，你有EX等级的宝具！”

“嗯，有哦！”ELF此时的回答对阿星来说，宛若天上的仙乐。

“哈！真的么？太好了，给我看看。”

ELF捧起脖子上挂着的蓝宝石项链对他说。

“就是这个。”

阿星盯着那个蓝宝石项链不住地感叹。

“嘿嘿，我就知道我不会运气太差。这东西看着就像EX级的大杀器！它的能力是什么？”

“我饿的眼冒金星的时候，它能变鸡腿，还有牛排，羊肉串，乳鸽……”

等级E！！……老天呀，原谅我刚刚多余的想法吧！我们绝对不是主角！能混上路人甲就不错了！

阿星无望地在心里默念着。正当他想继续吐槽的时候，忽然ELF神色一变，食指放在嘴上，朝阿星做了个噤声的手势。阿星还没反应过来，Elf已经不知道从哪里变出来一个斗篷，把他两人一齐罩在其中。

与此同时，门锁被某种利刃像切豆腐一样切断了，从清脆的声音听起来，对方一定是用刀的行家。对方的速度奇快，门打开的一瞬间，他已经身处房间的中央，而且没有一丝脚步声。

只见他身材很高，背上背着一柄长刀，腰间还悬着两把短刀，胸前裹着皮甲，面孔被黑布遮住，两眼充满了冷酷的凶光和杀气。这家伙环视一周没发现有人，很是诧异，仔细用鼻子嗅着。

蓦地，他抽出背后的大刀向阿星和Elf所在的方向横劈过来。阿星被一惊，差点叫出声来！Elf连忙用小手捂住了阿星的嘴，白皙的手掌的温热和一阵香气让阿星瞬间连魂儿都没了。

刀风凌厉，连阿星身后的墙壁都被刀风划出一道深痕。不过奇怪的是，明明大刀已经扫过了阿星，却没有伤到阿星一根皮毛，那刀仿佛只是斩到了空气上。

刀客见一无所获，也不停留，转身迅速离开了房间。

阿星心下暗喜，想不到ELF竟然有如此厉害的宝具，正要夸奖Elf一下，却见她身子一软，跪坐在地上，小脸红扑扑的，不停地喘气。Elf喘息了一会，小声说了一句：“好困，我先睡会。”就扑通一声，歪倒在他的怀中，沉睡过去。

虽然不知道敌人是谁，但此地不宜久留。

阿星把所有的现金装进腰包，带上随身衣物，背上Elf离开了公寓。

——————

此刻，在都市的另一角，一个长发少女在家里的地下室中默默地祝祷着。在她面前，有一个水银刻画的大型魔法阵，阵前供奉着一个青铜酒樽，阵中散落着各式宝石。

当——当——当——

家里古朴的老实挂钟敲了三下，少女缓缓睁开双眼，对着夜空中的冷月低声默念道：“父亲，请保佑我实现您的夙愿吧！”

说罢，紧紧握了握胸前的宝石挂坠，摘下右手的白手套，手上的咒印亮起鲜艳的红光。空气中的因子向她的魔法阵急速聚集。

少女深吸了一口气，开始咏唱：

“起誓！”

“吾意为汝令，吾命为汝剑。”

咏唱到这里，少女微微停顿了一下，下定决心般继续咏唱道——

“吾愿匡扶世间正义，斩尽世间恶魔！

汝栖身于圣杯之中，若从此意、从此理，即应吾之呼唤！——”

如白昼般的光辉亮起，从魔法阵中升起一团烟雾，一个身着黑色冕服，头戴珠帘平天冠，气势威严的英灵出现在少女眼前。

## 第五章 同伴与棋子

深夜的冷风吹过，月明星稀的夜晚显得格外地冷清。阿星背着ELF在路上寻找着暂蔽的场所。ELF目前的情况，可能是魔力消耗过多造成的疲劳。作为英灵的从者，虽然自身超越上万人战斗力的神技都是形成于圣杯，但他们以实体存于世间的魔力却是来自于master。身为魔术师的master越是能提供强有力的魔力支援，英灵就越能够发挥出强大的实力。一旦英灵的master不能提供魔力供给，英灵除了战斗之外，就不得不从自身固有的魔力中分一部分出来维持自己的实体形态。做个比喻的话，前者是不停充电补给的蓄电池，而后者就是消耗一些少一些的干电池。这也是英灵们必须从属于master的第二个原因，缺少了master这个纽带，servant不但无法触碰到圣杯，实现自己的愿望，还会因为失去维系实体的魔力而消失于世间。

正在阿星为ELF担忧的时候，背上的ELF转醒过来。

“阿星，饿……”ELF可怜巴巴的眼神伴随着清晰的肚子咕咕叫的声音一同传递给了阿星。

阿星不禁莞尔，他连忙领着ELF跑到附近的便利店找东西吃。在消灭了十个肉包子，四个鸡腿，两大碗关东煮之后，ELF精神恢复了过来。

“总觉得你这个英灵补魔的方式很方便呢！如果圣杯战争是比饭量大小就好了。”

阿星略带开玩笑的对ELF说。

ELF听出弦外之意，不高兴地撅起嘴来：“刚刚使用了太多的魔力，肚子饿是很正常的嘛。”

“不过你能恢复过来太好了，我刚刚还担心自己不是魔术师，没有办法给你补充魔力呢。你刚刚用的是什么宝具？好厉害！”

“是精灵披风，不过只能装得下两个人，躲在里面的时间越久，消耗的魔力越多。”

“那为什么我们没有被大刀砍中呢？”

“嘻！精灵披风是异次元结界，躲在里面，就像躲在另一个空间一样，不受任何现实世界的影响，但是却可以观察和感知现实世界。”

“哈哈哈！这么神奇。那以后我们可以躲在里面偷袭敌人了！”阿星拍手笑道。

ELF装作鄙夷地盯着阿星说道：“首先，虽然在外部世界的人攻击不到精灵披风里面人，但反过来也是一样的，毕竟两个空间之间是无法互相攻击的。其次，想要对我们英灵造成伤害，一定要有同等的魔力，如果以不是魔术师或者超能力者的凡人来计算，差不多需要数万甚至数十万人的数量吧。”

“我笑话你的饭量，你就来笑话我的无能对吧？”

阿星伸出手来刮ELF的鼻子，被ELF一笑逃开了。

这时，便利店里的电视传出一则新闻。

市内一幢办公楼被不明物体撞击，外侧立柱损毁严重。

正是阿星所在的办公楼，而新闻画面上看到的立柱上，一个个令人惊骇的大窟窿表明，那是被某种巨大的物体或者是类似穿甲炮弹插进去留下的。

难怪昨晚会听到震动，电也停了。恐怕昨天晚上在公司的办公楼下，碰巧有英灵在激战。看来圣杯战争早就开始了。

怎么办？向警察报告么？老实说，英灵级别的敌人如果想干掉阿星。警察是不可能保护得了的。而且向一个普通人说明圣杯战争？恐怕人家会和蔼地听完，将自己送进精神病院。

虽然不知道是谁在现实生活中启动了这场战争，但是既然能将所有命运长夜游戏存在的痕迹抹杀掉，自然也能封锁所有关于圣杯战争的信息。恐怕第一要务还是保全性命，然后，争取能够说服一到两个master，同自己联手去摧毁圣杯。毕竟世界上唯一知道圣杯真相，又不想利用圣杯去做坏事的，可能只有阿星一个人。

阿星默默地看完了电视临时播放的新闻，带着ELF躲到了一栋高楼的天台上。他趴在短墙上望着楼下星星点点的灯光发呆，睡在一旁的Elf身体微微动了一下，把他盖在她身上的风衣裹得更紧，嘴里嘀咕着什么，似乎在说着梦话。

阿星心想，游戏和现实终究是天差地别的。在命运长夜游戏里面，男主人公卫宫士郎在自家的豪宅庭院立面，拥着三个漂亮妹子，吃着各式中西美食，不用担心被夜里偷袭，还有热水澡泡。而自己目前连能不能活到战争最后一天都不清楚。

“嗯，这个差距表明，我肯定只是路人甲！”阿星忽然点着头，自言自语道。

——————

周其凤在自己的办公室里抽着雪茄。一团团升起的烟雾，忽明忽暗的雪茄火光，伴随他充满寒意的眼光，在黑夜里摇曳。

一声轻响，门开了，闪进一个黑影，直立在他面前。室内虽然没有开灯，但是凭借黑影背上大刀的轮廓，周其凤了解到来人的身份。

“干掉了么？”

“没有。”

“这可不像你呀！虽然对方可能已经召唤出了英灵，但你好歹也是埋葬机关排名前五的刀客。战力应该不会逊色于普通的英灵吧？”

“曾经是……对方能力诡异。”

“哦？什么能力？瞬间移动么？那样的能力照理说不可能使用很多次吧？空间魔法可不是那么容易就能使用的。”

“不清楚。”

虽然黑暗中看不到刀客的表情，但周其凤清楚对方的秉性。

“这次不成功，以后就很难捕捉了，再找机会吧。你明天，先去查一查那个马神父在搞什么鬼。”

没有任何回音。

又是一声轻响，门关上了。

黑暗中，周其凤独自冷笑着，借助窗外照进来的月光，他拾起棋盘上的马，放在手里快乐地把玩着。

## 第六章 银枪闪耀

夜晚在天台上，阿星在脑海里面仔细地翻找着自己目前获得的信息：确定的master有两人一个姓周的，他是Saber的主人，另一个是张阿姨，虽然不知道她的从者是谁，但张阿姨不可能是魔术师，问题恐怕出在她口中说的马神父身上。接下来是间桐脏砚和远坂，按照那天夜里无意间听到的对话，大致可以推测出远坂可能是弓之骑士Archer的主人，有另一个master袭击了他，似乎名字是亚历山大。而间桐脏砚身边没有出现英灵从者，一种可能是那个老头不是间桐的真身，而是他驱使的刻印虫化身，另一种可能性是间桐并不是master。

“接下来，就是寻找马神父了吧？有ELF的技能做保障，大概可以暗中监视他。希望能借此抓出这个事件的真凶。然后……”阿星紧紧握了握拳头，他也清楚即使抓到真凶，自己也没能力阻止。可是如果置身事外，始终是违背良心的。根据命运长夜的记述，当年圣杯造成了日本冬木市的大火，约十万人丧生。这样的浩劫，无论如何应该去阻止的！

————

穿过小巷，快要到达国际礼拜堂的时候，夜幕已然降临。巷子入夜之后，就没有了行人，一群飞虫围着树木间隙的路灯打转。

“哈哈哈~~哈哈哈！！Lancer，你看到我那几个闺蜜的表情没有？”一个女声穿了过来，阿星定睛一看，正是刘寒露。

Lancer！！枪之骑士！！

身后的ELF反应迅速，连忙用精灵披风把两人罩住，躲在小巷的灌木丛后面。

只见刘寒露双臂抱住一个高大的男人的手臂朝阿星他们这边走了过来。

男人一脸的尴尬和别扭，但又十分无奈：“master，我认为我们现在的当务之急是尽快搜索其他的master，在对敌人一无所知的情况下，一旦被突然袭击，我们就会非常被动。”

可能是因为刘寒露的骚扰，Lancer并没有发现阿星和Elf，因为英灵在现实世界里都有随意换装的能力，他在没有战斗的时候，穿的是一身笔挺的西装，配上英姿飒爽的面容，确实是一位十足的美男子。

“不用不用，你赶快乖乖地给我剪一个刘海，把你的额头盖住，像秀贤君那样……不对，还是应该剪短发，宋仲基更帅气一些！啊！好头疼，总之不要你这个发型。你原来的发型太土了！……不，是非！常！土！……就像脑袋上面顶着一个饭团一样！”

“恕我失利，master，我认为发型并不是当前的第一要务。我们最重要的目的是……”

“啊，我知道，知道，就是那个什么圣杯嘛！我相信你一定能为我夺得圣杯的！为了我和敏俊西的盛大婚礼！不对，是我做女王，欧巴们做我的宠妃的皇宫美梦。加油！我绝对权力支持你哦！！”

“是，微臣一定竭尽全力！……可是，您作为刘氏宗亲，汉室……”Lancer很有礼节地抱拳道。

“现在是共和民主社会主义制度的天下啦！”刘寒露把自己脑袋里面听到过的词汇一股脑地塞给Lancer：“皇帝什么的是行不通啦！不过我刚刚那个女王的梦想还是符合真理的，对不对？”

刘寒露得意地拍了拍Lancer的肩膀，Lancer微微露出愁容，但还是应答道：“对……”

面对如此内心煎熬的Lancer，阿星都忍不住同情他了。好歹Lancer也是七大从者职阶中排位比较高的，本领高强不说，个个都以骁勇善战著称的。但即便再好的千里马，没有遇到明主，也只能明珠暗投了吧。这恐怕是秉性正直的英灵们的噩梦吧？只是因为契约的主从关系，他们没法拒绝。

刘寒露继续说道：“接下来，我好带你去见我的仇敌，好好气气他们！一想到她们羡慕嫉妒恨的样子，我就……”

Lancer忽然脸色一变，阿星身边的ELF也赶紧拉了拉他的手，示意千万不要乱动。

“啧啧啧……身为历届圣杯战争急先锋的Lancer竟然躲在这里谈情说爱，真是堕落啊！”

Lancer连忙把刘寒露护在身后，在他们身前二十几米处，忽然出现了两个人。两旁的路灯在这两个人气场的压迫下，光线暗淡成萤火一般。

两人中，身材略矮的男子，身穿燕尾服，拿着一个看起来很名贵的手杖站立于前，神情傲慢地看着Lancer。在他身后，一个压倒性的存在，虽然漆黑的盔甲外面覆盖着一团团不断升腾的黑气。

“我是爱因兹贝伦家族的家主——亚历山大·冯·艾因兹贝伦。这是我的从者，狂战士Berserker。如果你们现在就跪下求饶，做我的奴隶，我可以考虑让你们多活几天。”

“喂！你这矮胖子！有几个臭钱就了不起么？”Lancer身后的刘寒露压抑不住怒火，指着亚历山大的鼻子骂道。Lancer连忙拦住她。

“矮，矮胖子！”亚历山大显然被激怒了。

“吉尔伽美什，干掉他们！把他们撕碎！可恶！”

英雄王吉尔伽美什！

是上代圣杯战争中的最强英灵，所有的宝具都有EX等级。如今以狂战士的身份被召唤出来，能力更是强化到了犯规的地步。

阿星不由地为Lancer和刘寒露捏了一把汗，除非亚历山大的魔力支撑不了吉尔伽美什的暴走，不然他们两个人肯定是凶多吉少啊！

只见吉尔伽美什的眼神喷出血红的火焰，狂傲的面孔上充满了暴躁。虽然狂战士这个职阶的英灵本来就是牺牲理智来换取能力上的大幅度提升，可是吉尔伽美什这家伙生前就不是什么好脾气的角色啊！

蓝光闪耀，银色劈空。Lancer一瞬间披上了闪亮的银甲，手中一杆长枪铮铮作响，枪尖的寒光直穿夜空。威风凛凛，英姿飒爽，一双剑眉之间，透出毫无惧色的英雄气概，恐怕即便刘寒露嘴里的都教授到来，和Lancer一比，也会顿时化作土鼠。

吉尔伽美什被LANCER的举动彻底激怒：“杂鱼！你竟然正视本王，谁给你的胆子！”

在他的身后，凭空出现了八只形状各异的刀剑和长矛。这是吉尔伽美什的宝具——王之宝藏，是类似于宝具仓库一样的存在。只要吉尔伽美什祭出王之宝藏，他身后的空间就会射出各种宝具级别的武器，形似乱箭齐发，却因为以宝具级别的武器做为箭矢，所以威力无比，等闲英灵都是瞬间就会被秒杀。

Lancer见此情形，也不答话，左手用力一送，把刘寒露推出到他身后十几米外的距离：“master，你先找个地方躲起来！”

说着，低头默念着，身体周围开始卷起一阵旋风。眼见吉尔伽美什宝具激射，八道金光如一束束闪电朝Lancer刺去。

呯！呯！呯！

Lancer丝毫没有慌乱，举枪打落几只刀剑，再迅速的跳跃闪避，英雄王的射击瞬间被化解。

吉尔伽美什见自己这一击被对方轻易化解，更为恼怒。狂嚎般咆哮，身后仿佛瞬间拉开一道大幕，数十只宝具从空中闪现。

不可能！绝对不可能躲避的数量！除非Lancer此刻化作一只飞虫，不然非被击中不可！

嗖嗖嗖！疾风略过，连身处远处的阿星都感受到空气急速划过的咆哮。几十道金色的激光仿佛喷射一般冲向Lancer，在Lancer的身体前后左右瞬间都被轰击了个遍，飞沙碎石腾起了几米高，而路面和墙体也被炸出了好几个大洞。吓得躲在远处的刘寒露捂着脑袋拼命地哭号着。

LANCER恐怕是……不，碎石的烟雾慢慢飘散，那银甲英雄依然挺立，令人吃惊的是，毫发无损！

只见他缓缓地从背后抽出一把宝剑，那是一把中国的长剑，上刻两个大字——青釭。

原来是他！在圣杯战争中，英灵之间的对战很少互通姓名，因为一旦让对手知道的自己的名字，就等于让对手通过传说来判断自己的宝具，相当于泄露了军事机密。不过这样的宝具一旦亮出来，Lancer的真实身份自然不言而喻了——三国名将赵云。

如同一道银色的闪电，赵云持剑一矮身，冲到了吉尔伽美什身前，举剑就是一斩。吉尔伽美什毕竟是传说级别的英灵，顺手从自己的宝库中抽出一柄宝剑格挡。两人的兵刃相撞，呯的一声巨响，临近的亚历山大竟然也被震退了好几步。

只见吉尔伽美什的宝剑竟然被砍出了一个豁口。吉尔伽美什连忙从身后召唤出三条长矛向赵云射击，赵云并不急着躲闪，而是左手抬枪直刺。如此的距离，自然是吉尔伽美什要先中招。

吉尔伽美什被迫无奈，只得先行闪避，宝具自然也就射偏了。但他万万受不了这般羞辱，狂吼一声，退开几步，再度召唤出几十只宝具再欲射击。

一阵飞沙走石，赵云依然毫发无损！

“E,EX等级的宝具！”亚历山大惊讶的感叹道。

“难，难道是EX等级的幸运宝具，可以闪避任何攻击？”

阿星见赵云无事，暗暗舒了一口气，小声对ELF说道：“这个叫亚历山大的家伙读书太少。当年赵云在长坂坡上杀入敌阵，七进七出，换得勇武无敌的威名流传于世。这个幸运宝具，恐怕就是七进七出的化身，成为赵云的护体结界。”

在这样白刃相接的战斗里，稍微一不留神就会送命。两个英灵各自拿出了看家本领，希望在下一击中解决对手。吉尔伽美什越斗越燥，猛地从自己的结界中抽出了一柄剑。

这是他的终极佩剑——乖离剑，是巴比伦传说中同盘古之斧一样的存在，开天辟地，无可阻挡。剑柄旋转，空气中的魔力因子瞬间被吸引和凝聚，一阵阵狂风涌起。

## 第七章 神的恩赐

赵云心下一沉，这一剑即便自己勉强抵挡，身后的刘寒露也必受牵连。他赶紧围魏救赵，将手中亮银枪朝亚历山大虚晃一刺。吉尔伽美什虽然狂暴，但知道如果亚历山大死了，自己就失去了维系实体的魔力，连忙横剑一挡。赵云借此时机，向后连跳两步，来到刘寒露身边。抱起她的向夜幕中疾驰而去。

亚历山大正欲追赶，忽然听到身后的有响动。

“什么人！”

一个身影畏畏缩缩走了过来。

亚历山大压抑住不满，但依然很傲慢地问：“马神父，这里很危险，你跑过来干什么！”

“恭喜亚历山大大人旗开得胜。”马神父神态不大自然。

亚历山大一脸不耐烦：“客套话就免了。这次圣杯战争，周其凤那里不是已经跟你交涉过了么？莫非圣堂教会又有微词？”

马神父连忙搭话：“当然没有！这件事情我自然是站在你们这边的……说起来……”

马神父拿出手机给亚历山大看了一张照片。

“咒印？马神父你这是什么意思？”

“说起来，我算是Rider的实际控制者。”

“你的意思是，职阶为骑兵的英灵已经被召唤出来了。而他的master是你的属下？”

“正是！”马神父微笑着点头。

亚历山大心里暗道，此次召唤英灵，除了我们御三家有三个英灵外，七大英灵应该是还有4位在外面，除了周其凤和刚刚那个女孩，想不到这个马神父也参与其中了。

“想不到神父对圣杯也有兴趣，只是你既然没有把英灵带在身边，想必是不会和我为敌吧？”亚历山大微笑道。

“这怎么会？我其实是想说，是否我们可以暂时结盟。我身为神的仆人，原本是不应存有其他的欲念。但这圣杯也是神的意志，我总不好让它落入坏人之手。”

亚历山大一扬眉毛：“马神父的立场倒是十分正确啊！好，我答应你，不过你要帮我对付周其凤。”

马神父连忙点头，同亚历山大握手表示同意。

阿星在角落里把这些话语听得真切。他心想，这马神父行事猥琐，张阿姨又意外地成为master，恐怕这事和这个马神父有关。如果后面张阿姨卷入圣杯战争，却是不得了的事情，自己要赶紧去劝说她一下。

好在张阿姨家并不远，阿星立刻动身前去。正要过去敲门，ELF拉住了阿星。

“阿星，这屋子里有很强的魔力气息。恐怕是一位英灵在里面。”

阿星摸着ELF的头，温和说道：“别担心，我和张阿姨认识很久了，关系非常好。她不至于命令英灵来攻击我的。而且我怀疑她是否知道什么叫英灵，毕竟她岁数大了，圣杯战争对她来说就像天书一样，多半还是上了那个马神父的当。”

ELF点了点头，摸着肚子，小声说：“那，那你能给我点钱么……我想去买点东西吃。”

阿星一愣，瞬间明白过来。刚刚在角落一直靠ELF的精灵披风躲藏，想必消耗了这孩子不少魔力。

“钱包给你，随便吃吧，辛苦你了！”

“嗯！”ELF用力地点头，开开心心地跑开了，没出几步，又回头说道：“万一要是有危险，一定要用令咒叫我哦！”

“好！”

令咒除了可以命令英灵按照master的意图去做事之外，还能使英灵做到能力以外的事情。比如一个英灵正常只能跳5米高，可以通过令咒使他跳到10米甚至20米。不过也仅仅是类似于兴奋剂的作用了。让英灵跳上珠穆朗玛峰这样的奇迹是办不到的。

阿星很开心，不仅仅是因为自己为ELF讲解的知识她都记住了。更因为他同ELF之间慢慢地产生了某种羁绊，互相关心着对方。

——————

叮铃——

门铃的响声，张阿姨忙下手中的家务，招呼道：“谁呀？”

“哦，原来是阿星呀！请进！”

“是我，谢谢您，张阿姨。”

“来，到屋子里面坐。我刚开始弄晚饭，你去沙发上等一下哈，我们一起吃。”

阿星进入房间，发现沙发上一个年轻人已经站起来。

那人大概20出头，身材高而健壮，气宇轩昂，一双剑眉之下，双目炯炯有神，浑身散发着完全不是一个20岁年轻人能具有的英姿和锐气。

“我介绍一下，这位是马神父给我介绍的新朋友，姓霍，非常非常有本事！马神父真是个好人！说起来，这个小伙子是我在生日那天认识的，一定是上帝给我的恩赐。真是感谢主！”张阿姨热情地介绍着。

“我叫阿星。”虽然有些不自然，阿星还是主动上前握手。那个姓霍的年轻人也上前紧紧一握，顺便仔细打量着阿星，目光落在阿星手背的令咒上，神色颇为凝重。

“你们两个年轻人有话题，慢慢聊。我去给你们做饭！”

张阿姨说完就进厨房忙活去了。

阿星暗暗责怪自己考虑不周。路上只是想着见面私下里劝说张阿姨放弃master的令咒，退出圣杯战争。但没有料到张阿姨正在忙，这样自己就要先单独面对英灵了。这位应该就是马神父口中的英灵Rider，看对方的眼神，倒不像是要加害自己的意思。可是，该怎么开口呢？

“虽然有些直白，不过你今天来的目的恐怕不仅仅是拜访吧？”Rider抢先开口了。

阿星也不太喜欢拐弯抹角，就挑明了说：“如你所见，我是ELF的master。我这次来，是想劝说张阿姨退出圣杯战争的。”

“ELF？没听说过有这样的职阶啊……不过你既然前来做说客，我也就直截了当的告诉你，这不可能。不光我有必须要得到圣杯的理由，张阿姨自己也有一个天大的心愿，必须要圣杯来完成。”

“天大的心愿？”阿星皱起了眉头，张阿姨平时与世无争，照理说不应该有什么奢望才对。

“张阿姨唯一的女儿因为心脏病，半年前过世了。”Rider轻声说道。

阿星恍然大悟，继而又有些悲伤。

“复活亲人么？这件事情确实非要圣杯这样的东西才能办到。”

Rider点了一下头，正色道：“而我需要圣杯完成的事情，则更为重要。作为汉族子民的你，也身在其中。”

“我？”阿星有些茫然。

“正是！不过眼下不便透露太多。既然大家道不同，日后必有一战。我见你未带英灵前来，料想你也不是狡诈之人，在张阿姨面前，我们就假装常人一样，如何？”

阿星心想，从话语听来，这位Rider也是一个正派英灵，便低声问道：“实不相瞒，张阿姨绝不是什么魔术师，召唤英灵这件事情绝对不是她一人能办到的。而背后主使这一切的，叫做马神父，他恐怕不是什么善类！我之所以劝说张阿姨退出，就是担心马神父将来有什么阴谋诡计。”

Rider不由哈哈一笑。他起身握住阿星的手说道：“我以为圣杯战争参战之人皆为冷血奸诈之辈，原来也有你这般天真善良的。那马神父我自然知道，他骗张阿姨执行了召唤仪式，唤我出来，然后私底下想把我二人作为他的牵线木偶。嘿嘿，我可没那么容易上当！张阿姨的安全，我自会保护；她的愿望，我也竭尽全力帮她实现！”

阿星微笑点头，可是心里还有一事，却一时无法说出口来。圣杯的真相……毕竟他自己知之甚少。虽然在他的记忆里，在命运长夜的结尾，圣杯现身于世间成为一个杀人魔物，但是这终究是游戏中的记述，眼下连游戏都全无踪迹了，空口无凭，如何说服Rider以及之后遇见的英灵呢？

难！

正当他要继续寒暄，Rider忽然伸出一只手，阻住了他的话头，神色严肃地说道：“阿星，你先在屋里稍坐一下，我出去办点事。”

## 第八章 汉之脊梁

阿星说道：“若是和圣杯战争有关，我也随你一同去看看吧！”

Rider没有答话，只是微微点了点头，便起身出屋。

只见对面屋顶站立一人，是个老者，虽然须发皆白，但身体健硕，目光有神。老者一身素布衣裳，左手持弓，右手拿着一个酒壶。他见到Rider，也不多说话，将酒壶平推送出，朝Rider掷了过来，Rider稳稳接住。

那老者这才开口道：“你我同为汉臣，共事已久，圣杯战争那些劳什子的规矩就不必拘泥了。”

Rider抱拳拱手道：“既然如此，李将军安好！”

老者从屋顶上捡起另一壶酒，跳了下来。

“霍将军别来无恙！昨日，多谢你出手相救。请了！”

说罢，举壶就饮。Rider也不多言，同样对饮。

饮罢，两人一同扔下酒壶。李将军略一停顿，说道：“虽然同为汉臣，但刚刚那一壶酒，便断绝此情义。你我原本就有不共戴天之仇，今日又各为其主，刚好可以借此机会，了解恩怨。霍去病，你看如何？”

霍去病？这位英姿飒爽的Rider就是霍去病！

阿星吃惊不已。

只见霍去病也不怯懦，取出宝剑，双手抱持向前一礼：“当年只是，霍某问心无愧，李敢以下犯上，原当死罪。”

“当死？！”李将军瞬间激动地胡子都跟着抖动起来：“我，我李广就那么一个儿子啦！你杀了他，竟然还说当死！我今日誓要诛杀你这小儿！”说完，李广张弓欲射，汉弓上灵光闪闪，手中箭矢寒光毕现，这是阿星见到的第一个名副其实的Archer职阶的英灵。

李广！汉代飞将军！不是吧！两位都是西汉抗击外敌的名将，在这里同室操戈岂不是太可惜了！！

阿星连忙向前一步：“李老将军千万息怒！……别激动！有话慢慢说啊！”

李广一见阿星，噗嗤一笑：“嘿！霍家小子，你怎么搬出这么没用的帮手？”

霍去病一边摆出防御的姿态，一边大声道：“我霍某岂是那种无能之辈！他叫阿星，是ELF的master，本来是过来我这里做客，绝不是什么帮手！”

“ELF？没听说有这个职阶的英灵啊！阿星那小子，老夫同霍去病是私人恩怨。你既然是局外人，就闪到一边去，别来碍事！”

“不许你们欺负阿星！”ELF买完吃的，刚好赶到。挡在阿星的身前，双臂平举，做出一个护盾。右手赫然是一个鸡腿，她见到不对，连忙把鸡腿塞到口里咬住，继续撑起护盾。李广见状，略微一迟疑，毕竟眼前这个英灵只是一个小脸涨得通红的少女。

因为ELF的闯入，场面顿时从刚刚的剑拔弩张，变成了略带一丝尴尬。

阿星轻轻扶住ELF的肩膀，把她带到一边，然后转头问霍去病道：“霍将军，请问你得到圣杯后的愿望是什么？”

霍去病凛然道：“当然是保卫大汉，荡平匈奴！”

李广闻言，脸上愤怒的神色顿时有些缓和。

阿星转向李广，抱拳深深一鞠躬。

“李将军，我虽然是一个外人，但也是汉族血统。汉朝往事，我们后世之人也略知一二。当年霍将军因舅舅被伤，一怒之下射杀李敢，确有不对之处。但李敢将军以下犯上，理应军法从事，这是其一；其二，孝武皇帝听闻此事，大发雷霆，狠狠地处罚了霍将军。”

李广神情略有缓和，但仍然略带怨气地说道：“我李家，祖辈三代人，为大汉江山鞠躬尽瘁，想不到，竟然落得这个下场。老夫当年，若不是，不是卫青那小子一意孤行，不让老夫打先锋，怎会，怎会……”说罢，一拳打在旁边树上，直径一尺的大树被击出一个大洞来。

阿星继续说道：“当年不让李将军任先锋的，乃是孝武皇帝的意思，卫青将军只是奉命行事。”

李广大惊：“什么？！是陛下的旨意！！！”

他显然大受打击，身体有些摇晃。

“是的。但后来将军自刎而死，陛下深有悔意。所以厚待李陵，每每委以重任……不料，李陵贪功冒进，又投降了匈奴。”

“别说了！”李广单膝跪地，泪流满面：“不肖子孙！不肖子孙！我……我有何颜面去见先帝！”

霍去病连忙上前扶住李将军：“将军肝胆，我亦钦佩，胜败乃兵家常事，将军切勿自责！”

阿星也上前安慰道：“李将军，前世恩仇恳请释然，眼下有更紧要的事情要做。”

“咦？你们……这两位是……？”张阿姨一边用围裙擦着手，一边走过来问道。

霍去病一见，连忙掩饰道：“这位老人家……是霍某，我的爷爷。这个小姑娘是阿星的朋友。”说罢朝阿星使了使眼色。

阿星连忙应答道：“是的！是我朋友！”

“哦！既然是一家人，那你们赶紧进来坐。饭做好了！要不要喝酒，我去给你们买回来。”

——————

张阿姨买回啤酒来，随便吃了几口饭就出去参加教会活动了。阿星和霍去病等人围着桌子商量以后的事情。

“现代人的酒，不光没滋味，还一股子气泡，不是很过瘾啊！”李广拿着手中的酒杯啧着嘴。

“既然张阿姨不在了，我便把自己的宝具拿出来吧。”霍去病笑道。

只见他掏出一个酒坛，摆在桌子上。

“哦！这莫非就是传说中的宝具——酒泉！”李广眼睛闪着光亮。

“哈哈哈，虽然只是个等级E的宝具，但去病视之为珍宝！”

“嘿嘿嘿！这东西在俺老李眼里，不比圣杯差多少啊！”李广说着就拿起酒坛往自己碗里倒酒。

当年，霍去病为了让部下都能品尝到皇帝赏赐的佳酿，将美酒导入河中，让部下都来饮用河水，一时间传为美谈。这一美谈化为宝具，相伴霍将军左右。

阿星见李霍两位将军饮酒相谈，心中也是一宽。

“二位将军，阿星有一件事情相求，不知是否可以？”

“但说无妨！”

“我三人暂时结盟，共同夺得圣杯，如何？”阿星以酒壮胆，把想法说了出来。

“嘿嘿，老夫想说的话，倒被这小子抢先了！”李广笑道：“霍将军，你看如何？”

“李老将军千万不要这么客气！去病愿听李将军意见。”霍去病连忙拱手谦让。

李广摆摆手：“哎！别这么说。抛开家仇不谈，李广抗击匈奴几十年的战功，竟然抵不上霍将军那几年，李广这心里呀！真是又气又急。但是，终究应该承认霍将军在统领军队，决胜千里上，胜李广一筹！”

霍去病握住李广的手，眼含泪花说道：“去病同舅舅虽有微功，但也是李将军同诸位老将军前期同匈奴周旋，打下的基础。李将军当年前锋之事，若是，若是由去病来指挥，决计不敢让将军饮恨……我……”

“哈哈哈！当年那些事情。既然人已死，便不再挂怀啦！”李广为霍去病满满倒了一碗酒，又为阿星倒上一碗：“我刚刚听到你说要荡平匈奴，那也是我李广毕生夙愿！单凭这一句，我李广就愿意同霍将军同生共死！”

“阿星，ELF也想喝。”ELF见李广没给她倒，连忙拉着阿星的手小声说道。

“你也喝？”阿星惊讶问道。

“哎！既然是英灵结盟，原本就应该带上这小女娃娃的！哈哈哈！这么小就能喝酒，将来一定是豪杰！”李广兴致很高，给ELF杯里到了一点酒，ELF不同意，要求换成一样的大碗。

就这样，四人举碗，统统一饮而尽，只有阿星呛得直流眼泪。

“李将军，昨晚和你打斗的那个英灵是什么来头？好生厉害！”霍去病关切地问道。

“嗯，这里面有些来头。那个英灵似乎是叫做吉尔伽美什，是个古巴比伦的什么番邦小国的王，明明跟咱们大汉朝一比就是个屁，偏偏还牛的不行。加上又是狂战士的职阶，所以一见面就打了起来。但是他的master亚历山大明面上跟我的master是结盟关系，所以照理说应该是制止的。可是那个亚历山大除了嘴上说了两句之外，并没有制止，似乎还偷着乐。”

“竟有这事！”霍去病有点吃惊。

“可不，所以我那个master就跑去找一个老头子抱怨，叫什么间桐什么砚来着。”

“间桐脏砚。”阿星接话道。

“哦？你知道？”李广连忙凑了过来。

阿星赶紧把自己玩游戏意外卷入了圣杯战争的事情，御三家方面的情报和目前观察到的战局等信息都告诉了两位将军。

霍去病点了点头：“多谢相告！……照这么说来，这个狂战士非常棘手啊！”

“哈！老夫却不怕他！作为上代的弓之骑士，连最基本弓手的技能都没有，只知道一门子瞎扔。我手中一张宝灵弓，射击神速，他射出那些宝具被我的箭矢一带，统统偏出了方向。打不着的宝具，再厉害又有什么用！”李广说起来，颇为得意。

他接着说道：“不过后来那小子拿出的宝具有些厉害，似乎是什么锁链。如果没有去病突出出手相救，老夫就被捆住了。”

“是他的对人宝具，天之锁，专门用来捆住英灵的。”阿星说道。

霍去病沉吟道：“说起来，一个英灵竟然能拥有这么多宝具，实在是不公平的事情。恐怕我们二人也不好对付他，何况你的master和他的master是结盟关系，表面上你不能与他太过为敌，否则一旦暴露了我们的盟约，你的master就会使用令咒，命令你强行攻击我，局面就大大不利了！”

“嘿嘿，我那个master胆小怕事，一心只听那个老间桐的摆布。我倒是担心间桐那里有什么阴谋。因为到现在他也不让我知道他的老巢在哪里，更别说他到底召唤了什么英灵出来。”

“所以，虽然亚历山大，远坂和间桐三人结盟，但是远坂和间桐在暗地里搞鬼，而亚历山大仗着有最强悍的英灵，四处捕杀master，对么？”

李广点了点头。

霍去病转向阿星：“你是我们这里唯一正面对上Saber的人，你怎么看Saber？”

阿星有些遗憾地说：“可惜Saber没有关于圣杯的记忆，不然她说不定会站在我们这边。纵使master命令，她至少不会帮助亚历山大那一伙。”

“那么，眼下最首要解决的就是亚历山大的英灵，吉尔伽美什。”霍去病握拳道：“兵贵神速，眼下打吉尔伽美什，以我和李将军虽然也有优势，但还谈不上胜算。何况李将军的master也是个不确定因素。阿星，你有什么主意？”

“赵云！”阿星忽然想到一人：“我同他的master虽然没说过话，但也有一面之缘，我想前去说服他也加入我们，这样就有胜算了！”

“嗯！”霍去病同李广都认同地点了点头。

“若是能说动，阁下就是张骞一样的人才！”霍去病兴奋地握着阿星的手。

阿星脸上微微一红，有些不好意思。忽然他想起一件事，欲言又止：“我…………”

李广见状问道：“有什么心事就说出来，大家既是盟友，何必拘泥？”

阿星于是把圣杯的真相一五一十地告知给二人。

“事情就是这样。圣杯中充满了杀戮和恶意，是一个通过杀人来实现愿望的邪恶魔法器皿。我……我希望我们夺得圣杯之后，大家能齐心毁灭它！”阿星说完，看到两人脸上都是郑重神情。

霍去病盯着阿星，沉默了片刻，正色说道：“阿星，既然结盟，我相信你所说的是真的。倘若圣杯真的是邪恶的杀人工具，那么有两种可能，一种是它只能杀人，实现不了我和李将军的夙愿。那么这种邪物自当毁灭，霍某责无旁贷。但是！”

阿星咽了一口口水，恭敬地等待霍去病的后话。

“但是，另一种可能，圣杯虽然会杀掉数十万人命，但是可以实现我同李将军的夙愿。若是那样的话，去病恕难从命！”

“这怎么行！”阿星急的站了起来：“这数十万人都是无辜的啊！”

“你听我说，阿星。”霍去病也站起身来，拍着阿星的肩膀说：“你知道我大汉子民为了抗击匈奴，先后死去多少人么？不下百万！后世，北方继续有胡夷南下侵略我们的国土，直至南宋灭国。我大汉江山因为未能平定北方，死伤之人以亿计！直到近代，罗刹肆虐，我国百姓遭受涂炭绝不是区区数十万能比！”

“可是，这不是加减法啊！我们就不能找到一个不杀人的方法么？……何况，何况那些已成为历史……”阿星说道。

“对你来说，是历史，对我来说，是我的大汉疆土和孝武陛下的子民。”霍去病凛然道：“阿星，你太天真了！所谓战争，是没有任何正义与邪恶的区分。我等武夫，行杀戮之事，死在我们手里的人命，有士兵，也有匈奴的平民。我不认为自己做的事情是仁慈的，我也认为我所杀之人中，有无辜的人。但是，战争就是战争，仁慈和无辜在战争的面前都是微不足道的，只有战争后留给自己国家的和平，留给大汉江山永世安宁，留给后世子孙不再受到匈奴威胁的太平。我的杀戮才有意义！我霍去病，为了这一夙愿，就算死后落入无间炼狱，也无怨无悔！”

阿星望着霍去病坚毅的眼神，陷入了沉思。

半晌，他端起酒碗来，对霍去病郑重的说：“我并不是天真，霍将军的意思我明白。如果我们保住眼前这数十万人，就意味着历史上饱受战争疾苦的人依然重复他们的命运。但我也不想眼睁睁看着无辜的人死去而自己不作为。总之，我们眼下共同的目标是先不让圣杯落入邪恶之手，对吗？”

霍去病点了点头，也端起酒碗，说道：“待我们打败其他敌人之后，你我对决一场，胜者背负自己应有的罪孽，拯救自己立场上的世界！”

阿星用力地点了点头，李广站了起来，拍了拍霍去病的肩膀：“我这老头子说两句如何？”

霍去病应道：“李将军请讲！”

“老头子有两个要求，一是你二人比试，不可以真刀真枪，点到即止。”

阿星听出李广是在维护自己的安全，十分感激。

霍去病道：“这个自然，我也不想伤了阿星性命。”

“第二个要求，如果去病你赢了。先用圣杯实现你的愿望，这也是我李广的愿望。但那之后，砸了这玩意儿，我总觉得这东西邪气的很！留之不祥！”

霍去病道：“谨遵将军吩咐！”

“干杯！！！”三人共同举碗对饮，很是畅快！

ELF也抱起桌上的酒坛：“干杯！”

咕咚——咕咚——

她将酒坛里面的酒喝了个干净。

霍去病的酒泉宝具，里面盛的是无尽的美酒，空酒坛刚放在桌子上，里面便慢慢又被美酒注满。可是令大家吃惊的却不是酒，而是ELF的酒量。

“啊呀啊呀，小看了这小女娃娃！”李广哈哈一笑，盘腿坐下，也举起酒坛干了一坛。干完以后，将酒坛递给霍去病，大笑一声，“痛快！”

阿星见状，心里直叫饶了我吧！赶紧谎称要去厕所，躲了出去。

## 第九章 幻想梦境

阿星在厕所里面盯着手机，足足磨蹭了25分钟17秒才不情愿地钻出来。酒桌上的三人已经都有醉意，东倒西歪了。

阿星看到趴在桌子上说胡话的ELF，摇头微笑，把外套脱下来盖在她身上。

忽然，ELF脖颈上的蓝宝石项链放出了光芒，继而，一个银色的钥匙从从升起，漂浮在半空。阿星伸出手，轻轻抓住了钥匙。

顿时，周围的世界一片朦胧，阿星整个人被卷入到一个梦幻之境。

那是一望无际的镜之领域，阿星的脚下是纯净无比的冰面，头顶是碧蓝的天空，漂浮着雪白的云朵。冰面反射出天空的全景，在明亮的光线下，形成一片上下对称的世界。天冰一色，交相辉映，令阿星咋舌不已。

“阿星，你好！”面前一个年轻的女子，微笑着向阿星鞠躬问候。

“你是？”

“我是ELF，确切的说，是长大的ELF。”女子笑道。

“这里是……结界？”阿星猜测道。

“是的！这里是ELF的固有结界，等级未知的宝具——幻想梦境。”

阿星似懂非懂地点了点头，感叹的环视四周：“为什么是等级未知呢？”

ELF噗嗤笑出来：“你还记得小时候我对你说，它可以给我提供美食吧？”

阿星一拍手：“哈！对哦！我当时还吐槽这里是等级最低的美食宝具呢！”

“呵呵，其实这里是将人心中最渴望的东西具现化的魔法之地。”

“那岂不是圣杯了？”

ELF摇了摇头，微笑着说：“圣杯是最强许愿魔法天之杯的媒介，理论上可以实现任何愿望。而幻想梦境是将一个人最大的梦想具体现实化为一个事物，而且必须满足特殊的条件。”

“还是……不太明白……”

“打个比方，小时候的我经常肚子饿，虽然现在也一样”说到这里，ELF不禁莞尔一笑，十分动人，“我心中的最大愿望就是好吃的东西，而且当我努力幻想着这些美食，达到一定的程度的时候，幻想梦境就会打开，把我梦想的好吃的制造出来。”

ELF停顿了一下，伸出双手，双目微闭做冥想状。但见一颗闪亮的水晶圆球在她的双手中间缓缓成型，越来越大，最终长大如一个篮球大小。

ELF招呼阿星：“你来看。”

阿星从外侧看进去，吃了一惊！

那水晶球中竟然可以看到无尽的星空，仿佛里面承载着一个巨大的宇宙。

“这便是幻想梦境的核心了，”ELF继续解释道：“如果想让它将你的梦想具现化，还需要一些特殊的条件，一是你必须是和我最亲密的人，梦境结界通常是心灵魔力产生的，如果我不想为你实现梦想，你不可能进入到这个结界中来。”

阿星点点头：“我相信ELF，她也信赖着我。虽然只有两天，但我能感受到她的真挚，谢谢。”阿星说完，对着ELF一鞠躬，ELF也微笑着回礼。

“二是具现化出来的东西可能是同愿望之人的梦想相关的任何东西，要看ELF当时所储存的魔力大小。”

“这个好理解，毕竟烤肉和鸡腿是不太消耗魔力的。”阿星调皮道。

“呵呵呵呵！……接下来，就是最后一个条件了，或者说，幻想梦境所能提供的最好的宝贝，其实是一个种子。”

“种子？”

“嗯！如果你的愿望足够美好的伟大，在梦境中具现化出来的事物其实是一个能够让你实现梦想的种子，它是否最终可以成为你完整的梦想，完全取决于你对自己梦想的决心，努力和勇气。”

阿星忽然觉得这才是自己真心想要的东西。不是天上掉下的馅饼，也不是水中月亮的倒影，它是种子，是自己的希望，努力进取就会成功，这不是实现梦想最好的方式么？

“ELF，那我现在有资格拿到种子么？”阿星兴奋地问道。

ELF微笑着说：“这一切的开端，在你的决心。”

她轻轻执起阿星的手，把它放在水晶球上。

周围的一切开始明亮，天空的流云静止，地面的镜面也不在反光，而是发出幽蓝的光线。水晶球开始放射光芒，阿星的手慢慢被融入，当阿星从水晶球里面拔出手的时候，他发现手里握着一柄宝剑。

龙泉古剑，剑鞘有些破旧，但上面的字迹依然清晰。

阿星心里一暖，这把剑是他小时候同爸爸出去游玩的时候买的。那时，他还小，人比剑身高不了多少，但他已经天天耍弄着宝剑，嚷嚷着要当大侠了。

这是我的种子吗？我内心的梦想一直是希望成为一个行侠仗义，持剑伏魔的大侠么？

阿星在心中思索着，身体慢慢地回到了现实。

ELF依然趴在桌子上呼呼大睡，霍去病已经有点清醒了。见到阿星手中拿着一柄宝剑，有些惊喜。他对阿星说：“阿星，我能感觉到这把剑里充满了豪侠之气，相信你以后能用此剑做一番大事！”

阿星有点腼腆，忽然感到手上一热，霍去病倒是先发觉了异样。连忙去探ELF的额头。

“好烫！ELF刚刚是不是动用了什么宝具？”

阿星点头道：“是ELF的结界。”

霍去病有些担忧道：“阿星，你和张阿姨都不是魔术师，无法为我们英灵提供魔力补给。今明两天还是尽量不要让ELF动用魔力为好，不然消耗过度，我担心……”

阿星连连点头道：“我明白，谢谢提醒！”

——————

这时，门开了，张阿姨从外面回来了。看到大家都醉倒了，便赶紧开始收拾桌子。

阿星本以为会被数落一顿，没想到张阿姨十分和气。

“今天这么晚了，你们就睡在我这里吧。家里的被子多得很！”

李广摇摇晃晃地撑起身体：“不行不行，老夫要是不回去呀，那个懦夫的master会起疑心的。”

“妈……妈思特？”张阿姨一脸迷惑。

霍去病连忙捂住李广的嘴，说道：“他说的是马叔叔，他住在马叔叔家。”

“哦！真巧，你们也有个朋友姓马。那这样，阿星，你去送爷爷回家。你的朋友就住我们家客房。小霍呀，你今晚就睡沙发吧！”

——————

阿星扶着李广，告别张阿姨走出房间，外面已是深夜时分。

一阵凉风吹过，李广微微酒醒。

“阿星啊，你如何看霍去病？”

“霍将军为人直率，也十分果断。”

李广停下来，拍着阿星肩膀语重心长道：“我知道，你心里此刻还在纠结刚刚霍去病的言辞。但是，作为一个现代人，你终究未曾经历我们古代那种惨烈。如果你和霍去病的位置互换，相信你也同样会说出那番话。”

阿星抬起头，看着李广，有些惊诧，却没有说话。

李广继续感慨道：“北方匈奴危害我华夏久矣！匈奴本是游牧民族，屡次南下烧杀抢掠，留下边疆无数老幼妇孺横尸遍野。早在周王朝，就有烽火戏诸侯而后被几近灭国。其后，名将李牧，蒙恬都先后大破匈奴，使其十余载不敢南下袭扰我汉族子民。但先秦衰落后，匈奴再度南下，冒顿单于心狠手辣，再度杀死我国子民无数。高祖皇帝御驾亲征，32万兵力被困白登山，幸得武威侯相救。”

阿星点头道：“此事我们后世历史也有记载。”

“压抑了数百年，死伤数百万，北祸延续到我朝孝武皇帝，终于有了一雪前耻的机会。霍去病和他舅舅二人，率领我大汉精锐，大破匈奴，封狼居胥。这才有了后世几百年的边疆无忧。而当年孝武皇帝晚年之时，持续用兵，并非是穷兵黩武，只为了一举扫除后患，使我大汉江山永世太平！”

李广说道此处，不禁动容：“霍去病乃是华夏千年难得一见的用兵奇才，不但果然的用兵韬略，更是赤胆忠心。他当年的名句，你可知道？”

“匈奴未灭，何以家为？……这一点，我是很佩服霍将军的！”阿星答道。

“只可惜！匈奴使出毒辣奸计，害他染病而故，这才断送了大业。”

李广说道此处，眼里微微含着泪花，看得出他心里也为此时无限感伤。

两人沉默的一会，李广语重心长的说道：“现代虽然也有战争，但因为武器的进步，大家都意识到了战争的残酷。所以更多的是用谈判和交易来取代正面的冲突。这样的和平久了，你们不会理解我们那个时代人的心理。仇恨也好，杀戮也好，对于一个捍卫领土的将军，面对血海深仇的敌人，是绝对不会有任何的怜悯和慈悲。在面对一个和亲纳贡都无法讨好的敌人面前，任何所谓的正义与仁慈都是迂腐和卑微的！参加战争就是背负着杀戮罪孽。以杀戮为代价换来更多人的远离杀戮的威胁！”

罪孽！杀人是罪孽的。

如果不去杀死敌人，那么就会有亲人被杀。因此这样的杀戮虽然罪孽，但会被认为是一种正义。

但是如果通过杀死少数无辜的，远在另一个时空的人，就能换来敌人的消失和自己国家的永世太平，这样的事情依然是正义的么？

阿星明白，自己没有资格去审判这样的事情。恐怕只有站在上帝的立场才可以审判这样的事，但是，任何试图扮演上帝的凡人都是愚蠢的！

人唯一可以站立的，就是自己的立场！

既不是上帝，又不是墙头草，而是唯一一个属于自己的正义立场。

阿星点头握住李广的手：“谢谢你！李将军。虽然还不能完全接受，但我已经明白你和霍将军的心情了。我也明白我接下来需要做的事情了！”

## 第十章 剑舞风华

凉风再起，无人的街道愈加空旷和凄凉，只有路灯陪伴着李广和阿星。

李广忽然停住了脚步，朝前方喊去：“老夫虽然喝多了，但你们这些小老鼠的声音还是逃不过我的耳朵的！赶快通通给老子滚出来！”

窸窸窣窣的声音不断传出来，很快地，树荫下，路灯后，巷弄的暗影里，聚集了许许多多的人影。

阿星见这阵势，心中一惊。连忙把手中的宝剑拔出鞘来。李广挡在他的身前，轻声说道：“别怕！这些不是活人，既没有生气，四肢也过于长了。看样子更像是傀儡或者人偶一类的东西。”

李广话音刚落，那些形似人偶的东西已经铺了上来，手中持着各式各样的武器。阿星这才看清，这些都人偶仿佛都是被无形的细线牵引着，虽然动作僵硬，但移动极其迅速。

李广将自己的灵宝弓取出，拈弓搭箭，射击神速。阿星这才亲眼见到这位一代名将的神技。

但见箭矢点点，宛若流星，速度之快，肉眼已是难以捕捉。整条街道上的人偶少说也有上百，纵使一起扑向两人，竟然始终近不得身，尽数被李广射落。人偶数量渐渐稀少，被李广箭矢射中的，摊在地上，堆满了阿星身前的街道，景象颇有些骇人。

李广正射的兴起，冷不防身后跳起一个黑影，一把长直大刀斜刺里劈了过来。李广右手握住一根羽箭抵挡了一下，箭矢被刀刃横切断为两截。好在此时李广身上已经用魔力覆盖了一层甲胄，刀刃砍在他身上并未太深。黑影啐了一口，抬腿横扫，将李广踢飞。

阿星在李广身后，被如此凌厉地突袭吓得一愣。但见到李广被踢飞，连忙举剑平刺，朝黑影冲了过去。

此时阿星因为手持宝剑，已经有了一些魔力加持。脚下的移动，弹跳和手上的力量都较常人高了些许。但这少许增强，毕竟还不能成为战力。同黑影相斗只是两个回合，阿星也被打飞，但所幸未被砍到。

李广在他身后也站起身来，立刻快速射出三箭，黑影避过两件，第三箭掠过他脸上的黑布，一道血痕清晰地印在了黑影脸上。而阿星也立刻认出了偷袭之人——正是昨夜去他公寓刺杀他和ELF的刀客！

刀客伸出奇长的舌头舔了舔脸颊上的血痕，嘿了一声，继续突刺。李广一箭射出，正中他腹部。没想到他右手继续握刀突刺，左手则以极快的速度从腰间拔出短匕，用力将箭身砍断。

李广对这不要命的打法也吃了一惊，没料想对方竟然连箭头都不取出就和自己搏命。苦于手中已无其他兵刃，只得举弓相迎，十分被动。

阿星从一旁站起身来，拾起宝剑准备加入战团，给李广解围。却不料街上之前被射落的人偶纷纷站立起来，身上被射破的关节全部被刻印虫接好。

上百个人偶如潮水般再度涌了过来，阿星和李广被团团围住，岌岌可危。

————

李广一不留神，身上被两只人偶抱住，一时无法移动。刀客也不迟疑，举起大刀就往下砍去。

呯！

一柄宝剑硬生生接住了刀客的斩击，随后一掌击出，刀客被打出三四米远。

“霍将军！”被五只人偶缠住无法脱身的阿星惊喜地叫道。

只见霍去病一招手，一匹白色骏马从空中现身，疾驰过阿星，将他身边团团包围的人偶冲散。

“你是什么人？”霍去病举剑指向刀客。

刀客也不答话，咧着嘴笑道：“两个英灵，很好！”

说着，从背囊里取出一只刻印虫，吞了下去。

阿星一惊，因为他分明看到刀客吞入刻印虫的一刹那，他的双眼顿时变成了血红色。刀客身后的上百人偶也都纷纷有了动静，仿佛被某种魔法刺激，所有人偶同刀客一齐发了狂似的冲向阿星三人。

霍去病双臂一展，让阿星和李广退后，自己举起宝剑，高声喝到：“神威之骏！”

只见刚刚他召唤出的白色骏马，周身发出亮光，化作两个翅膀。

霍去病用剑一指，骏马嘶鸣一声，朝刀客和众人偶猛冲过去。神驹冲刺的力量，将道路划出一道深深的痕迹，连空气都跟着震动起来。

一阵气浪吹起，刀客身受重伤，一瘸一拐地逃离了街道。而人偶则各个粉身碎骨，被遗弃在道路上。

霍去病皱着眉头问道：“阿星，这刀客是什么来路？为何会使用刻印虫这种邪术？”

阿星摇了摇头：“我也不清楚，但我一见到这虫子，就想起间桐那个老虫子，不知道他们之间有什么关系……”

“奶奶的，着了这小子的道，吃了大亏！”李广因为被偷袭受了伤，十分不快。

忽然，他凝视远处一个建筑几秒，咧嘴一笑：“嘿！这傀儡师藏得够远的！”，只见他拉开宝灵弓，一道银色箭矢闪电般射出。在夜空中，划出了足有一公里远的美丽弧线，穿进一栋大厦之中。

霍去病关心道：“李将军，你刚刚同敌人激战良久，又受了伤，不要强用魔力为好！”

“嘿嘿！今天的风头可都是被你小子抢走了，老夫总不能太丢面子！刚刚我和阿星都是苦斗，无暇顾及那个傀儡师，所以一直没有找到。但这家伙驱使人偶身上刻印虫的时候，暴露了位置。我用落月神箭打他，也算是为自己找回些脸面！”

“不管怎么说，大家没事就好！”霍去病笑道。

阿星刚要接话，一个奸猾的声音传了过来。

“没事吗？我不这么认为！”

在街道的尽头，周其凤抽着雪茄，悠闲地站着。他身前，一个熟悉的身影持剑而立，正是英灵Saber。

周其凤见到阿星，嘴角一翘：“上次被你小子捡了一条命回去，这次绝不会再让你跑掉了！”

周其凤的算盘打得很清楚，李广受了伤，又消耗了太多魔力，旁边的阿星又是个普通人，派不上任何用场。Rider虽然没有受伤，但是单论近战比试剑技，却不可能胜得过Saber。今晚正是他一石三鸟的好机会！事实上，刚刚的刀客偷袭，也是他的安排。

周其凤对Saber命令道：“Saber，取把他们三人都杀了。”

Saber见到李广受伤，便上前对霍去病说道：“依照骑士的礼仪，你我本应进行一对一的交战。但是你们刚刚才经历了一场大战，魔力消耗很大，又有人受伤。如果你们暂时撤退，我不会追击。”

周其凤一听到这话大为火光：“Saber！你忘了自己的身份么？你是Servant！是我召唤出来的使魔。不要再一次比我用令咒来驱使你！”

霍去病昂热答道：“不必！身为战士，临阵脱逃是比死还难受的莫大屈辱！战场杀敌，马革裹尸，幸甚！”

Saber点头应答：“既然如此，我便不再手下留情，我会全力将你们打倒！你们一起上吧！”

霍去病也不畏惧：“阿星，你带李将军回去疗伤，我一个人足够了。”

说罢，霍去病持剑迎了上去。

Saber的誓约胜利之剑是黄金圣剑，任何英灵见到这把剑的真身都能立即猜出她的身份。为了不让自己的身份暴露，Saber在自己的圣剑上覆盖了一层风王结界。此时同霍去病交战，风王结界笼罩下的圣剑难以被清楚的看清长短和剑锋，霍去病顿时稍占下风。

阿星见状，连忙大喊道：“霍将军，Saber的宝具是她手里的誓约胜利之剑，它外面包裹的是风王结界，你要小心啊！”

Saber一惊，向后跃开两步，停了下来。她感叹道：“想不到我从未到过中国，竟然也有人知道我的身份。既然如此……”

开！——

虽然一阵狂风呼啸，金光穿透夜幕释放出来。通体耀眼的金色，令任何人见了，都生出一股崇敬之情。

“一向久仰骑士王的英武，想不到竟然是一位年轻的姑娘。”霍去病感叹道。

“既然如此，Rider，你是否想领教一下你口中的姑娘的剑技呢？”Saber看来对姑娘这一称呼略有微词。

霍去病微笑道：“骑士王莫要动怒，在下只是想表达一下对阁下功绩的钦佩。既然已经知道阁下的身份了。”

霍去病说着，持剑上举，行了一个剑礼：“大汉冠军侯，骠骑将军，霍去病。”

Saber也还礼道：“不列颠王，阿尔托莉雅。”

两人气势对冲，空气中的魔力瞬间凝聚到他们身上。

只见Saber大喝一声，躬身向前，速度奇快，圣剑扫过，直取霍去病的下盘。霍去病也不含糊，轻轻跃起，挥剑下劈。Saber见势举剑格挡，不待霍去病落地，立即撩剑上挑，这一招来得既迅捷又巧妙，霍去病在空中无法转身，势要被击中。

只见霍去病并不慌乱，左手剑鞘一摆，带偏了圣剑的轨迹，接着手中宝剑刺向Saber的手腕，逼迫Saber撤剑。

Saber心里暗暗赞道，单论力量和魔力，我占压倒性优势，想不到这位汉朝将领竟然能够抵挡。

以力取胜！

Saber打定主意后，双手挥剑，摆了一个架势，然后就如风驰电掣般向霍去病突进。霍去病见来势凶猛，也不正面迎击，一面举剑格挡，一面侧身避过。怎料Saber这一招尚未用老，下面剑招便连绵而至。接连五六剑，招招致命。西洋重剑本就势大力沉，加上Saber无以伦比的剑技，更是剑风披靡，若是一般剑客对上她，此时早已剑折人亡。

霍去病自幼练剑，这也是那个时代立志边疆的男儿必修课。只见他一边用宝剑格挡和身体腾挪来避开Saber的斩击，一边又看准空隙回击Saber。

两人上下翻飞，你来我往地对攻了十几个回合。仿佛一只凶猛的老虎同一只灵巧的苍鹰在打斗，激烈异常。

最后一次对剑之后，两人都后撤几步，调匀呼吸。霍去病肩上中了一剑，而Saber的腿上也被刺中。

Saber赞道：“我以为刚刚数次进攻，均可取将军首级。想不到汉朝的剑术刚柔相济，我竟然未占到分毫便宜。”

霍去病则笑道：“身为剑之骑士，又是西洋剑术集大成者，阁下功夫果然名不虚传。但是，我大汉剑技迅猛灵动，亦不会输于外族剑技。”

周其凤看到Saber和霍去病两人比剑，担心阿星和李广趁机走脱，连忙喊道：“Saber，这种时候不要磨蹭，速战速决！”

Saber心知霍去病等人之前消耗魔力甚多，一时没有恢复过来。如果以宝具对攻，自己多少有些胜之不武。但既然身处战争，也不可以顾及过多，于是，正色对霍去病说道：“事已至此，我们在这最后一击做个了断，如何？”

霍去病点头微笑，朗声道：“素闻圣剑之名，求之不得！”

誓约胜利之剑，剑如其名，既是湖光女神赐予骑士王的神器，又是EX等级的对军宝具。在这之前，连神话中出现的神兽都被此剑斩落，威力非同小可。

只见Saber双手持剑，举过头顶，凝神聚气。一瞬间，星光，微光，周围的一切灵动之物，都化作金色的光粉缓缓飘向圣剑，并聚集融入。

霍去病举剑前身，身下瞬间出现了一匹白色的神驹，正是刚刚出现的神威之骏，而在他身后，一道银色弧光一直连接到远处的天际，浩浩荡荡，仿佛无数战马奔腾，疾驰而来。

Saber：“誓约——胜利之剑！！”

霍去病：“封狼居胥！！”

金光与银光对冲，声如雷鸣，震耳欲聋。同时喷出的气浪把周围几个人逼得后退好几步。

剑锋交辉之处，并未止歇。Saber占据着魔力上的优势，将金光缓缓压向霍去病。

阿星心道不妙，连忙看向李广。

此时李广正吃力地将宝灵弓，用尽最后一丝气力。

“落月神弓！”

李广的箭矢射向Saber的金光，少少阻住了金光进一步前进的步伐。

李广，霍去病，Saber，三人的魔力在空中对冲，形成了相持状态。

周其凤见了，心中暗笑道，这帮武夫都是拘泥于规矩的笨蛋。若是刚刚Archer用弓箭来偷袭射死我。Saber自然也灰飞烟灭了。他偏偏笨到要去和Saber对战，那我就不客气了。

他从怀里偷偷掏出一样物件，是在黑市高价买到的魔力水晶，具有雷击的功能。本来如果正面同英灵对战，这样的小型雷击是不会起到作用的。但是此时三方交战，大家都是十个手指按住十个跳蚤，稍有疏忽便会被对方的剑击粉碎，哪还能腾出手来还击周其凤？

周其凤偷偷瞄准霍去病的空隙，飞快地将水晶掷了出去，口中念叨，

“雷击术！”

阿星一见连忙顶了过去，用宝剑死死抗住。可是对方是法术攻击，阿星的剑一碰到雷击，就全身麻痹，疼痛不已。但是他不愿意后退半步，因为一旦后退，霍李二人就会遭殃。

“防御术！”就在阿星快要撑不住的时候，一个娇小的声音从天而降。

是ELF，她撑起护盾，帮阿星抵挡了雷击。然后反手飞出两枚火弹，直指周其凤。火弹虽然对于英灵是无法造成致命杀伤，但是对普通人却是绰绰有余。

周其凤见两枚火弹朝自己急冲过来，而Saber因为战斗无暇分身，顿时吓得魂都丢了。他连忙举起右手：“以令咒命令之，Saber，带我撤离战场！”

## 第十一章 夜风阴冷

通过令咒提供的魔力，Saber同周其凤瞬间脱离了战场，全身而退。而这边，ELF在连用两次法术后，昏倒在阿星怀里。

“ELF！ELF！你醒醒，我没叫你出来，你怎么就跑过来了！”阿星焦虑地摇晃着ELF，声音有些颤抖。

霍去病和李广连忙过来探视，霍去病仔细查看完之后，微微皱起眉头：“魔力消耗过大了，如果不能有魔术师来补充，恐怕会有危险。”

李广忙说道：“让老朽来吧！我那个master好歹是个魔术师，回头叫他给我补充魔力。”

阿星忙拦住他：“李将军今晚已经消耗太多了，还是保重身体。”

李广一把推开他：“咳！小孩子家家，还是要听老人的话。”

说着，一边双掌推在ELF的后背上，用力将体内的魔力输送过去，一边说道：“这战争呢，不是一个人的事情。既然结盟了，大家当然要互相援助。”

阿星感激地连声道谢。霍去病看到此景，不禁动容：“当年李将军对属下士兵宛若自己亲生子女，所以士兵都十分爱戴他，愿意为他效死力。”

李广为ELF输送完魔力，腿脚有些踉跄，阿星忙过去搀扶。

霍去病说道：“李将军，要不，还是在张阿姨这里留宿一夜吧！我们可以在客厅打地铺。”

李广摆了摆手：“不碍事的……今夜一番恶战之后，应该暂时不会有敌人了。阿星，你也不要送了。我节约些魔力，用灵体的形态飞回去，反而还快些。你和霍去病在张阿姨家客厅睡，我们明早见。”

阿星和霍去病齐声说道：“李将军路上小心！”

——————

刀客捂着伤口，步履蹒跚地走到大厦顶楼。钢筋混凝土的粗大立柱被穿了个大洞，一个女人捂着胸口，不住地喘息着。

刀客神色冷漠地走到她面前：“疗伤。”然后坐在她面前，把背部露给女人。

女人不顾自己胸口的伤势严重，艰难地撑住地面，直起身来，为男人包扎伤口，并施以简单的治疗法术。

过了一会，伤口包扎完毕后，刀客正要起身离开。忽然一声轻响，有人从窗口跳入屋内。

这栋大厦有二十几层高，因为是烂尾楼，所以最高的一层连一点室内装饰都没有，空旷的领域内，从窗口跃入的黑影格外的明显。

“你还是找到了。”刀客站起身来，手执大刀准备迎战。

黑影亮出兵刃，是一柄寒光凛凛的东洋太刀。

“不要！咳咳！”女人慌忙起身抱住了刀客，口中鲜血狂喷。因为动作太猛，胸口的伤口也崩裂开来。

“别打了！……我……咳咳！……决不能让你们兄妹相残！”女人强人痛苦地哀求着，可是再也支撑不住，趴倒在地。

黑影轻轻叹了一口气，手中太刀缓缓收入鞘中。

刀客冷哼了一声，也不说话，径直走了。

他走之后，黑影来到女人身前，扶她坐直。

女人缓缓睁开眼睛：“薰，对不起，我还是没能阻止你哥哥。”

薰眼眶有些湿润：“璐，别说了，那个混蛋根本不配做我的哥哥！”

“薰，他……我想他不是故意的……”

“因为自大不听指挥，害死自己埋葬机关的上司，同时又是自己师傅的人，我是无法原谅的！”

女人十分哀伤地问道：“罗马……教廷那边真的不能放过他么？你……你……”

薰轻轻摇了摇头：“那个混蛋的剑术在埋葬机关是排进前五的，即使是同英灵对战，也不会处于下风。如果我有放水的念头，被杀的就会是我。”

女人脸颊流下泪珠：“我，我明白……你能答应我另外一件事么？”

薰问道：“是什么事情？”

女人艰难地从身后背包里取出一个刻印虫，薰脸上立刻露出吃惊的表情。

女人缓缓道：“表面上，我们两人是受到周其凤的雇佣来参加圣杯战争……但其实，最先叫我们过来的并不是他，而是……”

“间桐脏砚？”薰问道。

女人点了点头。

“想不到这老东西还活着！”薰紧紧握住拳头，眼里充满怒意。

女人喘了几口气，吃力地说道：“他……我担心他会死在那个坏人手上。你至少……让他有一个好的……结束……”

“武士之死么？虽然对于鬼这个混蛋来说是奢侈了点，但我答应你！”

女人感激地点了点头，用尽最后的力气说道：“对……不……起……，没能……阻止……他……对……不……”

望着缓缓闭上的双眼，薰眼里留下了泪水。

她脱下外套，轻轻盖在女人的身上。取出纸条，工工整整地写上：

埋葬机关最强傀儡师——璐。

然后对着女人的尸体深深鞠了几个躬，便释放了小型的燃烧法术，将女人和周边的物件都烧尽。

薰望着燃烧的火光，心里因为让自己的璐在这样寒酸的地方去那个世界，而感到无比愧疚，这份愧疚和对哥哥的仇恨一同充满了她的双眸。

——————

周其凤在办公室里来回地踱步，心情极度烦躁。刚刚一场鏖战，自己精心的布置竟然被人打败，最终以落荒而逃告终，这令他又羞又恼。

门吱呀的响动，那个名叫鬼的刀客再度无声无息地出现。

“所以，今晚那个霍去病，就是马神父幕后操纵的英灵么？”周其凤问道。

“是。”

“嗯……有必要去拜访一下马神父呢！”周其凤摸着自己的下巴呢喃道。

他转身对鬼说道：“你明天上午帮我把这个东西准备好。”

他在纸上飞快地写了几个字，交给了鬼。

鬼拿起字条，转身离开了。

周其凤走到窗边，望着远处被夜风摇动树枝掩映下的教堂，眼里露出了阴险狡诈的凶光。

——————

魔都1933老场坊，数十年前曾是处决凶犯的刑场。如今虽已荒废，但深夜无人之时，也是显得格外阴森和恐怖。一阵风吹来，顺着盘旋的楼梯直接灌入巨大的地下广场。

间桐脏砚和远坂慎悟两个人站在一个直径约五百米的巨大圆形魔法阵当中。

“老爷子，”远坂强忍着四周涌过来的血液腥臭和尸体腐烂的气味，向间桐询问：“我们不出去同英灵，却一直躲在这里搞这个东西，到底有什么用啊？”

“呵呵呵，远坂老弟，不要着急。”间桐微笑道：“战争不只有抛头露面去抢风头，偶尔也要学会躲起来。中国有句古语说得好——韬光养晦。”

“可是……没必要杀这么多人吧？”远坂望着四周堆满的尸体。

那些都是被间桐强掠过来的行人，每个都死状凄惨，场面触目惊心。

“远坂老弟，这些人只是引子。想要制造一个对付英灵的结界绝不是那么容易的事情。你我之后的几天都要耗在这里。不过老朽可以向你担保，结界做成之日，就是你我大功告成之时。”

间桐说着，牵起远坂的手，向他介绍道：“是时候让你见见我的Servant——英灵Assassin。”

巨大法阵中，一个佝偻老者的身影慢慢浮现，虽然面容老态龙钟，但是一双暗绿的眼睛发出令人毛骨悚然的寒意。他一手拄着骷髅头的拐杖，一手托着一个香炉模样的器皿。

远坂见到暗杀者也是极度不自然，他问道：“这个就是刺客？这么老？”

暗杀者呵呵一笑，那声音是从喉咙里发出的，古怪又有些瘆人。

“刺客？应该叫暗杀者更为合适吧？……至于老嘛！啊，让我想想……”他来到远坂面前，远坂和他四目相对，身体不由地打了个寒颤，向后退了一步。

暗杀者向远坂微微点头算是行礼，继续说道：“远坂先生大概是觉得，所谓暗杀，就仅仅局限于匕首，手枪之类的工具吧？的确，如果需要近身去刺杀，身体不是足够的敏捷灵活，没有过人的武艺，是很难胜任呢！”他说到这里，露出了微笑，嘴唇裂开的缝隙里，可以瞥见暗黄的牙齿，令人作呕的感觉。

“不过，如果对方身披重甲，武士护身，就无法刺杀了。而且，这样的刺客，一旦执行任务，十有八九是无法活着回来的，就是所谓的死士。不过可惜呀！从古到今的死士真正成功的可以说少之又少，昔日燕太子耗费数年，白白陪上了督亢的地图和樊於期将军的脑袋，依然没有令荆轲成功。这样的刺杀，岂不是最笨拙的方法么？”

暗杀者说完，看着远坂。远坂有些结巴，不知道回答什么。

暗杀者托起自己手中的香炉，继续走近远坂：“真正恐怖的暗杀，是毒药，是陷阱，是一切防不胜防，任何人都可以实施的刺杀。即使是万人敌的武夫，也会被手无缚鸡之力的孩童杀死。就是因为毒药、陷阱、诅咒等等无法防御的存在。”

远坂连忙一边点头，一边往间桐身后躲。

间桐也不阻拦，只是把远坂的手拉起来，送到暗杀者面前。暗杀者对远坂深深鞠了一躬，指着香炉说道：“这是我的宝具，万毒仙蛊。它不但能吸食活人的精血，积蓄他们的怨恨化作蛊毒。也能从你的从者英灵身上，抽取我们所需的魔力。”

远坂大惊，想要抽回手臂：“你们的意思是……杀了Archer？”

间桐忙安抚道：“怎么会呢？远坂老弟，你也看到了，你的Archer加上我的暗杀者一起，也不是亚历山大那小子的对手。所以我们需要一个非常强大的陷阱来对付他。但这样一个陷阱需要数万人的魔力才能满足，如果我们自行去外面收集，不仅时间来不及，而且会打草惊蛇啊。”

远坂稍微放松下来：“哦……原来是这样……那Archer怎么办？他不会知道？”

“当然不会，我们将魔力缓慢抽取出来。到时候是否给他补魔，还是要听你的安排。何况，他在外面闲逛假装参战，也是烟雾弹，让亚历山大和周其凤那两个家伙放松警惕。”间桐咧嘴笑道。

暗杀者再度将远坂刻有令咒的手放在香炉上，轻轻问道：“那么，远坂先生，我们就开始了？”

远坂额头上冒出了吸汗，想了一会，点了点头。

## 第十二章 单刀赴会

阿星一直睡到上午十点多才醒来，霍去病正在收拾客厅，而ELF正在抱着电饭锅用饭勺把大块的白米饭往嘴里送。

霍去病见阿星醒来，笑道：“张阿姨有事早早出门了，本来做了一桌子菜留给我们吃，但是……”他眼睛瞥了一下桌上的一堆空盘子。

“嘿嘿！不要紧啦，我平时喜欢睡懒觉。而且你们需要补充魔力嘛。”阿星挠着头，不好意思地说道。

“阿星，霍大哥一点都没吃，都被我吃了……不过别担心，ELF会做菜的，我一会马上给你们做！”食物塞满了嘴巴，ELF含混不清地说道，脸上颇有愧色。

“哈哈，不用放在心上，我一会叫个外卖就好。倒是有件事情需要阿星马上来办。”霍去病说道。

“是联系Lancer的master么？我马上就打电话。”

霍去病一竖大拇指：“聪明！”

——————

用周末请吃一顿大餐的代价，阿星从公司前台那里打听到了刘寒露的联系方式。

“怎样才能把刘寒露叫出来，又不让她和Lancer起疑呢？”阿星回忆起那晚他和ELF看到的情景。

有了！阿星飞快地在手机短信里写着——

您好！我是金秀贤魔都粉丝后援团的活动助理小王。我们敬爱的都教授近期会来魔都为新歌宣传，届时会有粉丝见面会和签售会。我们想选择您作为十名粉丝代表之一为偶像献花，具体细节请见面详谈。因为涉及偶像活动具体事宜，请您选择一个环境安静的咖啡店，我们会派人同您洽谈，一切相关费用由我方支付。收到请答复，十分感谢！

“OK！发送！”阿星仔细检查了一下短信内容，然后发送。

不出所料，在电磁信号传递的彼端，一个女声惊喜的尖叫。

“啊！——啊！——”

刘寒露拿着手机，搂住赵云的脖子兴奋地大叫。

“少主，少主——”赵云有点喘不过气，尴尬地询问：“真的不要紧么？我总觉得这事情有些可疑。”

“你就是瞎操心！”刘寒露一撅小嘴：“第一，对方让我们选地点；第二，他们付钱；第三，这可是千载难逢的好事情！……还有最重要的一条——有你在，我怕什么？”

赵云抱拳行礼道：“是，末将明白！”

“你呀，什么都好，就是老是这么一本正经的。”刘寒露说完，又盯着手机瞅着：“不行了，太开心了！再让我叫一会——啊！！！——”

——————

叮！——

手机短信的声音。

阿星拿起手机，对霍去病说道：“搞定了，对方要求下午三点在SK咖啡二楼的VIP包厢见面。”

“好！”霍去病点头道。

“小伙子不错嘛！”李广笑道。

李广今天来的有点晚，大家只道他是昨夜激战体力消耗过度了。可是见面后，发现李广的神色并不见好转。

“李将军，你的master没有给你补充魔力么？”霍去病感受到李广体内的魔力不增反降，有些担忧。

“咳，昨晚没见到他，不知道跑到哪里去了。不过没关系！我们弓之骑士这个职阶的英灵即使没有master补魔，也能撑上好几天的。你们还是好好想想怎么把Lancer，不，赵云那小娃娃拉进来！老夫可是听说他当年单骑杀入敌阵，七进七出！嘿！真想和他比试一下！”李广双拳相击，颇为兴奋。

霍去病虽然神色忧虑，但也明白眼下最重要的事情就是下午的交涉：“阿星，下午就拜托你了！我们一开始无法现身，否则对方会以为我们有敌意，待你使他们放下戒心之后，我们再现身。”

阿星郑重地点了点头，心里反复思量着如何说服刘寒露和赵云两人。

——————

赵云一踏上咖啡馆二楼，就察觉到些许异样。当他和坐在那里等候的阿星目光相对的时候，他心里更坚定了这异样的来源。

“原本以为会是个小正太，没想到竟然是个大叔。”刘寒露见到阿星大概二十七八岁上下，样子也不是很帅，立刻吐槽道。

“我自我介绍一下。”阿星正要搭话。

“不必了！”赵云带刘寒露坐下，自己正对着阿星，眉宇间透露出一股寒气。

“少主，这个人是个冒牌货，接下来请由我代替你来和他对话！”赵云继续说道。

“哼！真是有胆子啊！让从者躲得远远的，自己单刀赴会么？心怀鬼胎的master。”赵云一上来就咄咄逼人。

刘寒露有些惊讶：“啊？这个，这个大叔是master？真可恶，为了见到美少女竟然编出这么过分的谎言。”

赵云对刘寒露点了点头：“是的，少主，这个人毫无疑问就是master。但是属下能感觉到他的从者离我们还有些距离，只有他自己过来和我见面。”

说着，赵云伸出右手按在桌子上，虽然肉眼无法看清，但阿星能清晰的感觉到魔力的流动。赵云手中是一柄长枪的轮廓，枪尖直指自己的心窝。

赵云正色道：“快说，为什么骗我们来这里！”

阿星缓缓将双手半举，示意自己毫无敌意。虽然无法压制住内心紧张的狂跳，因为恐惧，额头也冒出了一丝细汗：“如你们所见，我方没有任何恶意。我此次前来，是代表我方和你进行交涉的，Lancer，或者说，赵云。”

赵云一惊，旁边的刘寒露也是大为惊愕：“什么？Lancer，你，你是赵云？”

赵云轻轻颔首，致歉道：“赵云没有隐瞒之意，只是圣杯战争是英灵之间的大战，如果被对方知道自己的身份，就能猜出自己的宝具和绝技，会令我方处于不利的境地。故而赵云只能自称Lancer，请少主原谅！”

刘寒露盯着赵云看了一会，嘿嘿一笑：“嘛！既然这么帅，就原谅你啦！想不到我的英灵竟然是赵云，哈哈哈！”

赵云见刘寒露没有怪罪，连忙转向阿星：“你是怎么知道我的身份的？”

面对尚未收回的银枪，阿星依然不敢把自己双手放下：“我见过你和狂战士大战的情景。霍……Rider，Archer和我都认为眼下对抗敌人需要联手。而他们二人也都是和你有很深的渊源。”

赵云眉毛一皱，心想眼前这个年轻人身后竟然有两名从者在支持，不！可能是三名。

“既然你们已经有两名英灵了，何必又要我参与呢？”赵云缓缓收回银枪，但依然保持着警惕的姿势。

“我方有必须夺得圣杯的理由，或者说，绝对不能让圣杯落入奸邪之手的理由。狂战士的master你也见过了，我方发现他的背后，有一个更为邪恶的组织。”

“是什么？”

阿星轻声说道：“我希望能让另外两位英灵都参与进来一起解释会更好。在此期间，我愿意作为人质，你可以随时杀掉我，但希望你能给我们一个交涉的机会。因为另外两位英灵，都是你的前辈。”

赵云紧皱的双眉缓缓舒展开来：“前辈？你是说……”

“他们二人，一位是霍去病，另一位是李广。对此，还请两位千万保密！”

赵云轻声感叹：“两军交战，不斩来使。我没有必要一直用你的性命作为要挟。如果你刚刚所言非虚，我也愿意见一见前代的英烈。这两人，皆是赵云仰慕已久的名将！”

阿星高兴地点头：“如此真是太好了！”

他接着对刘寒露道歉：“以短信骗你出来，真是不好意思！今天的咖啡，还是我来请。”

刘寒露虽然因为没有见到偶像，稍微有些失落，不过得知自己的从者竟然是英灵赵云，倒也算是补偿，当下也回答不会计较。

## 第十三章 交涉与威胁

霍去病、李广和ELF都来到包间坐下，霍去病把从阿星那里得到的情报，以及昨晚大战的情况同赵云仔细说明。希望能邀请赵云加入联盟，共同对抗强敌。

“不！——要！——”刘寒露拖着长音，一脸不满地摇头。

几个人一听都是大为吃惊。

霍去病礼貌询问道：“请问，刘小姐，为何拒绝我方的邀请呢？”

“你看你！是个毛头小子。”刘寒露掐着腰，站起身来，指着对面的几人：“你是个老头子，你是个小丫头。你们明显就是来抱我家赵云的大腿的！”

“老头子？！”李广气的胡子直抖。

“哼！——”ELF也一嘟小嘴，用吸管对着被子里的奶茶吹气泡，一脸不高兴的样子。

“各位息怒！各位息怒！……”赵云见状慌忙起身道歉。

自己的master只一句话就轻松给己方树立了三位强敌，这个拉仇恨的功夫真是天上有地下无！赵云只能在心里感叹命苦。

“少主，这两位都是大汉名将，云对他们也是仰慕已久。他们的能力和名号远在赵云之上，请您明察！”赵云对刘寒露抱拳，恭恭敬敬地说道。

刘寒露知道自己因为孤陋寡闻得罪了几个英灵，但是也不愿意轻易道歉，她把话题一转，指着霍去病说道：“我，我刚刚听他说话的意思，好像是我们还要听他的指挥。这个我绝对不答应！我可以不想给别人牵线搭桥！”

霍去病并没有带有怒气，而且谨慎地问道：“刘小姐的意思是给他人做嫁衣么？我方并非过河拆桥之人，只是想先集中优势兵力将强敌各个击破，确保圣杯不被恶人抢走，行罪恶之举。子龙，你对圣杯有什么愿望，但说无妨！”

赵云略带腼腆地说道：“云一生戎马，侍奉汉室两位帝王，终老边疆。原本是十分满足的。此次参加圣杯战争，又能为刘氏宗族尽忠，已经是非常荣幸之事了！云只愿为少主斩获敌军首级，夺得圣杯，别无他求。”

刘寒露开心地抱着赵云的胳膊说道：“就知道你最好啦！”

霍去病神情缓和许多，低声道：“如此，我们应该没有罅隙才对……”

“哎哎哎！你们等等！”刘寒露连忙拦住：“你们没听明白么？赵云的意思是——全听我的！接下来，我要说我的愿望了！”

霍去病忙客气道：“刘小姐请讲！”

“我要当女王！”刘寒露把头一仰。接着，她把自己的韩国男星后宫梦和男宠妃们的名单絮絮叨叨对众人说了一通。简而言之，就是要所有她看上的韩国欧巴都做自己的宠妃，听她使唤。

霍去病和李广面面相觑，均心里暗道：女子篡权本身就是大不敬，而且这小丫头一心只是想声色犬马，完全不是当皇帝的料呀！

霍去病想摇头，但又怕引起刘寒露不满，只能暂时低眉不语。李广则是大摇脑袋，啧啧不已。

阿星见状，连忙端起咖啡壶给刘寒露续杯，然后殷勤询问道：“寒露，你知道哈，中国到现在，只有一位女皇帝。”

“我知道，武媚娘嘛！这两天电视正播着呢！”

“不过，她当皇帝的日子并不开心啊！”

“怎么可能？她可是皇帝啊！”刘寒露不信。

“正因为是皇帝啊，所以人人都觊觎她的权利。她的丈夫疏远她，她的几个儿子，不是死了就是因为造反被她流放了。她的外甥和她的那些男宠们，趁着她年老，把持朝政，最后被唐明皇给灭了。”

“唐明皇？”刘寒露插嘴道。

“就是杨贵妃她老公。”阿星解释。

“她这一辈子要么被男人伤心，要么被男人害。你觉得女王当得那么开心？你的心机有人家武则天十分之一深么？”阿星继续吓唬道。

“唔……你说的那个是古代，现在的人哪有那么野蛮啊？”刘寒露还是不死心。

“嘿嘿，只要跟权力沾边，你就和幸福开心的日子告别啦！你还记得那个特别漂亮的戴安娜王妃吧？”

“听都没听过！”刘寒露摇头。

“总之，就是英国最有权力的女王的儿媳妇，因为爱情和宫廷内斗，也被手下谋杀了。到现在都抓不到凶手。”

刘寒露看向赵云，有点沮丧地问：“真的么？”

赵云点头道：“基本属实！”

刘寒露撅起嘴：“人家……人家……”

阿星接着狡黠地对刘寒露献计道：“我要是你呀！才不去当什么女王呢！每天要操心国家大事，军机要务。手下的大臣各个阳奉阴违的，一个看不住就要造反，那还有时间和我的亲爱的出去风花雪月呀？更别说走到哪里都有人指指点点的太不自由了！”

刘寒露忙问：“那你有什么好点子？”

阿星伸出食指，故作深沉道：“韩国90%的男艺人都掌握在谁的手中？SM公司呀！如果我是SM公司的董事长，我有全公司所有男艺人的生杀大权，我漂亮多金又有权势。我永远不用担心手里的股权背叛我，管理公司什么的烦心事直接丢给总经理就好。每天出入上流社会又不用担心有人说三道四，狗仔根本拍不到我。最重要的是——”

阿星眨了眨眼睛：“所有欧巴也都会像对待女王一样侍奉我！”

刘寒露显然被说动了，她撇了撇嘴：“虽然话是不错，就是被你说出来显得好恶心！”

阿星不以为然：“我这可都是站在你的立场上为你着想啊。帮你省去了不少麻烦，而且帮你修正你的小疏忽，免得你将来好不容易实现一个愿望还后悔，对吧？赵云。”

赵云心知，若是一个公司就能换得刘寒露的支持实在是再好不过，当下也是双手赞成：“是的，少主，属下……云也认为这样甚好……”

刘寒露见赵云这么说，小声嘀咕了一会，点头道：“好吧，不过我还有一个条件！这个条件我绝对不妥协！”

李广有些按捺不住想发火，霍去病连忙暗地里按住了他的手，端起茶碗让他喝茶。

刘寒露说道：“我的条件是，你们必须听赵云的！这个条件是必要……必要充分条件！一定要答应！”

阿星一听，看向霍去病和李广。

霍去病十分干脆，点头说道：“子龙，我和李将军二人的愿望刚刚已经告知你了，相比你也希望汉室崛起，永保安宁的，对吧？”

赵云抱拳道：“正是！”

霍去病说道：“既如此，我愿听从子龙差遣。李将军，你看如何？”

李广见是听赵云的，也没有异议：“老夫也愿听子龙调遣！”

赵云一脸羞愧地行礼道：“两位真是，真是折煞子龙了！”

刘寒露笑着拍了一下赵云的肩膀：“害什么羞嘛！”

说完，她的目光落在赵云前额厚厚的刘海上，停顿了一会。

回来的路上，霍去病夸赞道：“阿星真是有张仪的风范呀！”

阿星连连摆手：“我哪有张仪的本事呀！”

霍去病笑道：“我是说狡猾的一面，哈哈哈哈！”

ELF也在一边嘿嘿笑道：“阿星真是有本事！”

只有李广，依然在念念叨叨：“哼！小小的女娃娃不知上进，整天只想当什么女王。ELF，你长大了可不许学她哦！”

“哦！”ELF一蹦一跳地在前面跑着，举起一双小手开心地应答着。

太阳西沉，天边的晚霞格外得温和与宁静。阿星心里又是开心，又是激动。开心的，是联盟交涉意外地顺利，眼下己方应握有此次战争一半的英灵，足以同邪恶势力相抗衡了；激动的，是身边的每一位英灵都是那样的正直和勇敢，不惧奸邪。

“我们一定会胜利的！”阿星暗暗握拳鼓励着。

——————

马神父做完礼拜，心事重重地回到办公室。一推开房门，正见到周其凤坐在沙发上翘着二郎腿抽烟。

“你……周先生来这里做什么？”马神父有些慌张。

周其凤深深吸了一口雪茄，身子前倾，盯着马神父看了足有五分钟。

马神父不敢说话，心里反复地揣测着这个不请自来的家伙有什么企图。

周其凤微微一笑，从怀里取出一个黑色的小盒子放在桌子上：“马神父，圣杯战争开始也有些时日了。你我同盟到现在，你一直按兵不动。我担心，马神父会不会已经把我这个老朋友给忘了。”

马神父忙讪笑道：“哪有这回事，我只是……神职人员不方便在魔术师面前过度表明立场，这个周先生也是清楚的……”

“所以，你就找了个代行者，对吧？”周其凤缓缓起身，似有深意地看着马神父。

“呃，是有这回事！不过绝对是可靠的信徒！”

“哈哈哈，马神父别紧张，我这次来就是为了让我们的盟友关系更加紧密的。”周其凤笑道。

“周先生的意思是？”

周其凤说道：“你手里的英灵Rider正在同御三家一派的英灵Archer接触频繁，我希望你能借此机会，除掉Archer。”

“这……Rider的master是位年事已高的老太太……我恐怕她还不熟悉圣杯战争的规则……”

“老人家的耳根软，最容易被说服了。这一点马神父您可是比我清楚地多呀！”

马神父被周其凤揶揄得尴尬不已。忙哈哈一笑避开话题：“就算我想让Rider去做，那位老人家不是魔术师，魔力补给方面恐怕……”

周其凤把桌上的盒子递给马神父：“这是我送个马神父的礼物，打开看看。”

马神父一打开盒子，倒吸一口气，盒子险些脱手。

盒子中盛放的是一个黑色的核桃状物体，散发出紫黑色的气息。别看这小东西不起眼，在魔术师界，这个黑核桃有一个令人胆寒的名字——食人魔晶。只要将此物给被寄生的活人吃下，那个人就立刻变成你的傀儡，任由你摆布。不仅如此，这个食人魔晶会在寄生者体内不断抽取他的精血转化为魔力，就算是一个成年壮汉，被这个魔物寄生，也绝活不过一个月。

“周，周先生……这不好吧？会闹出人命的！”

“马神父担心什么，圣杯战争已经渐入高潮，只要你的那位代行者能撑个四五天，让Rider完成应有的使命，也就足够了。”

马神父边摇头，边往身后退：“不，这个不行！万万不行！”

周其凤脸色一沉，右手不知何时已经握住一把手枪。他左手掐住马神父的脖子，用枪顶住他的下颚，一把把马神父推到了墙上。

“马神父，”周其凤眼里露出了凶光：“恐怕这事由不了你做主吧？”

“你，你！你如果杀了我。罗马教廷绝对不会放过你的！到时候，埋葬机关的杀手会追杀你到天涯海角！”

“哦？是么？”周其凤用力一拽，把马神父甩到了地上。

他从包里掏出一个大信封：“吸毒，受贿，猥亵男童……”

周其凤边说，边把一张张大照片摔在马神父脸上。他阴笑道：“如果我杀了你，再把这些证据寄到罗马那边，他们说不定会给我寄个勋章过来呢！”

马神父哆哆嗦嗦地从地上把照片收起来，藏进自己的口袋里，用袖子用力地擦了擦汗，站在地上低头不敢出声。

周其凤把烟蒂丢在地上，用脚踩了踩，伸出手来：“看来，马神父已经同意我的提议了呢！”

马神父和周其凤握了握手，眼里充满了惊恐的神色。

周其凤用眼睛狠狠盯住马神父的双眼：“明晚之前，把这件事情搞定。记住！明晚之前！”

马神父点了点头。周其凤冷哼一声，开门准备离去，他在关门的一瞬间低声冷笑道：“对了，马神父。亚历山大那小子正是所向披靡的时候，你以为他会在意你这么一个微不足道的棋子的死活么？只有我才会在任何时候都能保护你。所以，不要让我失望哦！”

门轻轻地关上了，马神父捧着食人魔晶在那里发呆，浑身依然止不住地哆嗦着。

## 第十四章 剑的分量

“所以，你觉得Ein大厦不可以强攻？”阿星和霍去病等人围着地图热烈地讨论着。

通过先前阿星提供的情报以及李广掌握远坂的活动轨迹，霍去病判断Ein大厦就是狂战士的master，亚历山大的老巢。于是这天上午，李广、霍去病、阿星和ELF四人围着Ein大厦侦查了一圈，还画了一个的地图。几个人一回来就同赵云开起电话作战会议，李广兴冲冲地表示，既然已经集合了四位英灵的绝对优势，大可一鼓作气打进去。霍去病却觉得此举过于冒失。

“且不说艾因兹贝伦家族经营Ein大厦已久，里面的机关和埋伏一定不少。敌我之间的实力对比我们也不清楚。比如，亚历山大毕竟是御三家的一员，就算之前和远坂之间有些摩擦，但是一旦被偷袭了，另外两家来支援，我们就大大不妙了。”霍去病慎重说道。

赵云在电话里面也赞同道：“没错，一旦远坂和间桐来支援，李老将军恐怕要被迫同我们内战，而我们目前还不知道间桐手中是什么牌。更何况按照阿星的说法，间桐脏砚作为一个阴险的魔术师，本身就有同英灵不相上下的实力。”

“可是，兵贵神速，我们必须要在他们知道我们联手之前就快速解决掉其中威胁最大的狂战士。”李广继续说道。

霍去病点头：“没错，李老将军的战术思路我也同意。不过……既然不能强攻，我们是不是……”

“引蛇出洞？”阿星很没把握地小声嘀咕。

“就是这个意思！”霍去病微笑点头道。

电话里也传来赵云赞同的声音：“是个好主意，我愿意当先锋去叫阵，把狂战士吸引出来。请李老将军、霍将军和ELF在指定地点埋伏，一举歼灭之！”

“埋伏地点设在哪里比较好呢？”霍去病拿着地图仔细琢磨着。

“嘿嘿！这方面老夫可是行家！”李广拍着胸脯笑道：“一定要选择楼宇密集的狭窄之处，一方面可以阻碍狂战士无限宝具的射击，另一方面便于大家隐蔽。我的落月神弓可是远距离狙击，即便有建筑物阻挡，照样能打倒他们！”

霍去病连连称赞：“就按这个办法，阿星，你把这里的地图坐标发送到刘寒露的手机上。我们定在今夜八点钟行动，赵云去诱敌，我们七点五十就开始准备。如何？”

李广和赵云同时应和一声：“领命！”

ELF握着双拳，对着自己大喊：“加油！”

霍去病不忘嘱咐一句：“子龙切记不可恋战，诸事小心！”

赵云笑道：“多谢霍将军！云自当谨慎从事，不负大家嘱托！”

开完作战会议，霍去病悄悄拉住阿星说道：“李将军今天的气色不见好转，反而显得更加疲惫了，我有些不放心。如果让他在家休息，他定是不肯，晚上作战，你和ELF千万要保护老将军安全。我和赵云会全力击溃狂战士的！”

阿星见到李广在拐角处偷偷打着哈欠，也有些忧虑，连忙点头道：“请霍将军放心！”

——————

众人早早吃完午饭，阿星便来到院子里抽出自己的龙泉剑兴奋地挥舞。ELF在一边耐心地帮他释放一些可以增加速度和力量的法术加持。

霍去病来到阿星身前问道：“阿星之前有练习过剑术么？”

阿星不好意思地挠头道：“一点都没有，只是在电视和小说里面见过，但是自己从来没有什么经验。这次能有机会用剑，还是全靠ELF的法术辅助。”

霍去病轻轻接过阿星的龙泉剑，在手里掂量着分量，然后轻轻挥动了两下。只是这两下，因为手劲和技巧的迥然不同，就比阿星挥舞时增加了不少劲力和气势。阿星在心里暗暗叫好。

霍去病对阿星说道：“用剑的技巧各流派皆有不同，你受到法术加持，自然比普通人学的更快，也更有威力。但是技巧的增加只是剑的一个方面，练剑的境界更重要是觉悟的境界。所谓练剑，是由重到轻，再由轻到重的。”

“由重到轻，再由轻到重的？”阿星有点挠头。

霍去病挥动龙泉剑，演示了几招剑术给阿星，一边讲解道：“第一步，是把剑的分量逐渐练轻。指的就是利用手腕的劲力，胳臂的伸展，身体的旋转，全身每一个环节的联动带动宝剑的舞动。所谓‘人剑合一’，就是这个道理，慢慢地，剑术同心灵合为一体，自然越打越快，越大越有力量。”

阿星点头道：“嗯！这个道理常常在书里看到！”

霍去病把剑递还给阿星：“而第二步由轻到重，则是只内心的蜕变。”

霍去病抽出自己的宝剑，仔细看着剑身反射的太阳的光芒，脸上呈现一种庄严肃穆的神情：“剑是凶器，舞剑不是杂耍，而是要取人性命。不想沦落为杀人的工具，就要在心里清楚杀人的理由，每一滴血流下，为国家？为道义？还是为自己？”

霍去病转向阿星，轻轻将剑搭在阿星的龙泉剑上，感叹道：“去病之剑，是护国之剑，承载国家之安危，陛下之社稷。故而去病每每挥剑，都能清楚感受到剑上传递而来的分量。而阿星你呢？”

阿星被霍去病突然一问，有些愣住，不知道怎么回答。

“阿星的剑里，我隐隐感受到一股侠义之气。也许这就是你的宝剑所承载的分量，希望你能谨守侠义之心，为世间弱小之人某取正义！”

阿星很感激霍去病这番讲解，连连道谢。

霍去病笑道：“我更应该感谢你，使我和李将军能够摒弃前嫌，并肩作战。”

接着，他看向手中的剑，暗暗对自己立誓道：恰逢此千载良机，去病一定不负陛下和汉室人民的重托，夺取圣杯，荡平匈奴！

——————

叮铃——

门铃响起，张阿姨去开门，但见马神父笑容满面地站立在门口。

此时，霍去病等人正在院子里说话，并未察觉到，一阵血雨腥风已经悄然而至。

“这，这东西能吃么？”张阿姨盯着马神父手中的食人魔晶往后退了半步。

马神父瞪圆了双眼：“张姐姐，我什么时候骗过你？难道你连主的意愿都不肯接受么？”

“我，我……”

马神父几乎是半强迫地把魔晶塞进了张阿姨的嘴里。

——————

庭院里，阿星等四人举杯，为晚上的作战壮行。

李广开怀畅饮，大笑道：“老夫自打北征匈奴以来，就没这么痛快过！”

霍去病也微笑向他敬酒，众人都是笑容满面。

“阿星，要下雨了。”ELF指着天空突然密布的乌云，对阿星说道。

阿星抬头一看，摇头道：“天气真是说变就变，希望不要影响的晚上作战才好！”

忽然，仿佛从空中传来一个声音。众人一听，都是心里一寒。

“以令咒命令之，Rider，将Archer杀死！”

霍去病手中的酒杯瞬间掉落在地，他痛苦地按住剑柄，涨红了脸颊，声嘶力竭喊道：“快走！——”

李广挡在阿星和ELF身前，回头说道：“我在这里挡着，你们快去找到张阿姨，让她再用一遍令咒解除这个命令！”

阿星慌忙拉住李广大叫：“李将军，你快跟我们逃呀！霍将军的目标是你啊！”

李广嘿嘿一笑：“霍将军如果想追上的人，是不可能逃掉的！快走！没时间了。”

说着，便拔出短刀迎向霍去病。

阿星明白，霍去病的职阶是Rider，本来就是英灵之中行动最迅速的。但是李广眼下魔力不足，根本不能支撑多久。

必须尽快找到张阿姨！

阿星慌忙拉着ELF冲出房间。

“ELF，怎样？能感知到么？”阿星着急地问道。

“不行啊！”ELF也记得快哭出来了。

张阿姨似乎不在附近，两人连跑了几个路口都不见人影。

“冷静！冷静！”阿星用力拍着自己的脸颊：“张阿姨自己肯定不会下这样的命令，她连令咒是什么都不清楚的。一定是有人指使！”

有人指使！

阿星心里顿时浮现出一个人——马神父！

“快！我们去国际礼拜堂！”阿星拉起ELF就开始狂奔。

——————

呯！——

灰尘涌起，屋内的墙壁被击出一个大洞。李广利用屋内的地形拼命地周旋。他不想伤害霍去病，但自己的体力也绝对逃不了多远。只能苦苦支撑，把希望寄托给阿星了！

另一边，霍去病像一个杀红眼的豹子，不依不饶，招招都朝着李广的要害砍过来。可是，他的眼里却充满了泪水，他悲愤地哭嚎着，一种悲哀和愤恨弥漫在空气中。

阿星和ELF冲到国际礼拜堂门前，也不管三七二十一，一脚踹开了大门。

礼堂，没有人！

办公室，没有人！

到底在哪里！

ELF忽然一拉阿星：“阿星，在后院，他们在后院！”

张阿姨自从释放了令咒后，体内的精气因为被魔晶转换为令咒的魔力而急剧消耗。身体立刻不行了，她歪倒在地上，脸上痛苦地抽搐着。

张阿姨本能地问道：“马，马神父，怎么不对呀！”

马神父正要答话，听到外面大门被踹开的声音，也不顾一切了，抓住张阿姨的脖子，大喊道：“你快下令，以令咒命令之！Rider马上使用宝具杀死Archer，然后来救我！快！！”

阿星冲到马神父和张阿姨面前，一脚踢在马神父的腹部，马神父的肋骨顿时折了几根，翻滚在地爬不起来。

阿星扶起张阿姨，只见她气若游丝，身体里的紫黑色气体已经从七窍源源不断地冒出。

“ELF！这是怎么回事？快想办法啊！”阿星焦急地叫道。

ELF连忙对张阿姨施救：“这好想是种可以控制人心灵的法术，但是会把人的精气吸干。我，我想想办法。”ELF拼命地用魔力把黑气推出张阿姨体外。

在ELF的魔力输入下，张阿姨咳嗽一声，嘴里缓缓将食人魔晶吐了出来，虚弱地睁开了双眼。她对阿星轻声说道：“阿星啊，我，我做了个梦。梦见主对我说，我快要同老头子一起在天堂相聚了。”

阿星泪流满面道：“阿姨，您别胡思乱想，会好起来的！”

张阿姨微笑着摇了摇头：“傻孩子，你不懂，这是神的恩赐啊……看，老头子来接我了……”说罢，脑袋一歪，含笑而逝。

就在这时，几个街区外，张阿姨房屋的方向，一声巨响伴随着一道白光直冲天空。

ELF仿佛收到了什么悲伤的讯息，她伤心地哭了出来。阿星瞬间明白了什么，整个人瘫坐在那里。

## 第十五章 英灵之殇

哒，哒……

一滴滴雨从天而降，打在张阿姨的脸上。

阿星止不住眼眶中的泪水，视线边缘，他瞥见了那冒着紫黑气息的魔晶。他缓缓放下张阿姨，从地上拾起魔晶，充满血丝的眼珠瞪向马神父。

“你，你要干什么？我可是神父！我是神职人员！对我动武就是对上帝的大不敬！”马神父腿有些软，在地上拼命地往后挪动，叫嚷着。

“啊！上帝么？如果他真的存在，为什么你依然还活着？！”阿星向前一冲，将魔晶硬塞进了马神父嘴里。任凭马神父怎么挣扎，都阻挡不了阿星满腔的怒火。

以眼还眼，以牙还牙。圣经如是记载着；

倘若所有的恶人都能受到应有的惩罚该有多好！

马神父很快就不动了，阿星呆立在那里。ELF噙着泪水，上前拉了拉阿星：“我们要不要去看看李将军他们……”

阿星悲伤地点了点头，正要离去，却见到眼前两个人伫立在雨中。

刚刚过度的悲伤，令阿星两人都没能注意到这两个人的存在。阿星下意识抽出龙泉剑。

“我来晚了，对不起！”来人竟然是晓雯，她身后的人阿星并没有看清，不过从魔力的流动看，对方毫无疑问是一位英灵。

晓雯悲痛地说道：“张姐姐是我的姊妹，我会好好安葬她的。你们走吧，我想……你们现在也不想交战吧？”

阿星没有多说话，带着ELF离开了教堂。

——————

哒，哒……

一滴滴雨从天而降，打在李广脸上。霍去病的宝剑从他的胸口贯穿，地上淌满了鲜红的血，被细雨落在地上的涓流带动着，印红了一片土地。

霍去病抱着李广的尸体失声痛哭，李广吃力地伸出手，轻轻抚摸着霍去病的脸颊，嘴唇翕动着：“你……如果……真的……是我老李的孙子……该有……多好啊！”

霍去病大哭：“李将军！我霍去病对不起你啊！！”

李广使出最后一丝力气：“复兴大汉……的重任，就……拜托给你了！”

说罢，李广的身体渐渐化为一缕星辰，飘散在空中。

阿星和ELF赶到张阿姨家时，只见到霍去病垂着头，半跪在雨中。由于失去了张阿姨这个master的连接，他再也无法维持自己的实体，很快便会如李广一样，化作星尘，流回到圣杯中。

这是作为圣杯战争中战败英灵的共同归宿，无论是自己还是master被杀，英灵们最终都会以魔力的形式填充到圣杯中。当圣杯中填充了足够的英灵的尸体时，魔力积满，圣杯开始转动，降临人世……

但是，同游戏不同，在阿星眼前这一个个鲜活灵魂的逝去，他们的悲恸，他们的凄惨，他们的不甘，都深深化作阿星心中的烙印。阿星此时真真正正地感受到了霍去病所说的剑的分量。他的剑中除了自己尚无法撑起的光明正义外，更多的是悲愤和哀怨！

“去病罪该万死！但我好不甘心！我不甘心啊！！！”霍去病见到赶来的阿星，惨然道。

已经无法挽回了，阿星眼里再度不争气地流下泪水。

霍去病面朝阿星，缓缓跪下：“阿星，我这辈子从来没有求过任何人，但我现在恳求你，一定要夺得圣杯，以告慰李将军他们的在天之灵！拜托了！！”

阿星双手抓住霍去病双臂，也缓缓跪下，哭着回答：“我向将军保证，就算是死，我也决不会让他们得逞！”

——————

刘寒露手机的铃声持续不断地响起，是阿星来电，可是房间里并没有人接听。刘寒露此时正和赵云在理发店做头发，只是这次是为赵云做头发。

走出理发店的时候，赵云有点不好意思：“少主，云以为发型对于战斗真的不重要。”

“那也不能随便，”刘寒露帮赵云整理着衣领，帮他弹掉肩上的碎发：“而且，怎么说呢？……而且先前是我不好，非要你留长刘海。现在看起来，还是这个将军头最适合你啦！”

刘寒露嘴里的将军头，就是让赵云还原成古代男子的四方髻。

赵云虽然觉得刘寒露并不需要这么做，但是能从厚厚的刘海中解放出来，他也是轻松许多。

出了理发店，外面的雨已经停了。空气中有些冷，赵云忙把外衣为刘寒露披上。刘寒露脸上一红，忽然想起什么：“对了！还有衣服！衣服！一定要给你买一件拉风的大衣穿才行！”

“呃，少主不必破费了。云在对战之时会换成作战的盔甲，平时穿着只要普通就好！”赵云连连摆手。

“怎么说你现在也是武林盟主啦，怎么能穿的普通呢？一定要又漂亮，又修身，又拉风的大衣！！”刘寒露走在前面，摇晃着双手很是自得。

“少主，时间不多啦。晚上还有场恶战，我们宜早做准备为妙！”赵云建议到。

“嗯，也对，那下次吧！”刘寒露点头道：“我们先回家去，我手机忘带了。”

赵云笑着摇摇头，跟在她身后。

“少主。”赵云轻声询问道。

“什么？”

“自从上次同阿星他们见面之后，少主……似乎改变许多。”赵云忍不住问道，但随即又连连否定道：“云只是混乱猜测，请少主勿怪！”

“改变嘛……”刘寒露边玩着自己的头发，边说道：“其实……我觉得之前……”

刘寒露停顿了一下，摇了摇头，叉腰指着赵云说道：“总之，你过去是一个大英雄，现在也要是一个大英雄。我刘寒露，作为一个大英雄的少主人，必须要像个样子，负起当主人的职责来！”

赵云看到刘寒露这略带稚嫩的举动，有些惊奇，更多是开心。

他微微躬身，抱拳说道：“云必不辱使命！”

两人行至一处广场，天色已是黄昏。由于下雨，广场空无一人，暗淡的光线照射在湿漉漉的水泥地面上，透射出一种阴冷的气息。

“少主，”赵云忽然站住，身上迅速换装成银色铠甲，一柄亮银枪横面前，保护住刘寒露：“你快找个地方躲起来！”

刘寒露明白事情紧急，连忙躲在角落一个篮球架下。

此时，空中慢慢浮现了赵云熟悉的身影，黑色的魔兽——狂战士吉尔伽美什！

在他身后，令人生厌的亚历山大也缓缓走了过来。

“Lancer，你让我找得真辛苦啊！”亚历山大用魔杖轻轻敲打着左手掌心：“你知道对于我们爱因兹贝伦家族，圣杯意味着什么么？”

亚历山大看向比他高出一大截赵云，高傲地仰着脑袋念叨着：“金钱？权利？不不不，这种东西周其凤那家伙可能喜欢，但不是我。对我们魔术师来讲，圣杯就是一切，就是我们终极的本源。可是对于创造出这一本源的艾因兹贝伦来讲，圣杯就是光复，因为它诞生的第一天就是注定了我们必须拥有它！”

说着，亚历山大一指赵云：“可是这样伟大的战争，从一开始我们就被一个东方的杂耍把戏给戏弄了。这让我绝对无法容忍！所以，我搜遍整个城市，就是要干掉你！必须拿你来祭奠我的战旗！”

面对恶狠狠地亚历山大，赵云则十分淡定：“愚者的光荣往往被圣人所耻笑，你们用无辜性命换来的所谓光复只是为朱门豪宅多增加一块阴间的砖瓦！”

他心里盘算着，这样的遭遇战打起来虽然不怕，可是时间还没到八点，恐怕霍去病那边还没有准备万全。需要先避开狂战士的锋芒从这里脱身，等到将刘寒露送到安全的地方，他自己再来找亚历山大他们。

计议已定，赵云忙施展宝具“七进七出”准备逃出吉尔伽美什的宝具射程。可是这次吉尔伽美什却并没有打开他的法宝——王之宝藏。

只见吉尔伽美什和亚历山大都是阴险地一笑，看向了刘寒露。十几道从天而降的锁链奇袭而来。这正是可以锁住英灵的天之锁，原本赵云是不怕的，毕竟他的“七进七出”是闪避能力等级最高的宝具，即使是天之锁，也抓不住他。可是这次对方的目标是刘寒露。

随着一声尖叫，刘寒露被五花大绑拖到了广场中央。赵云连忙掣出青釭剑，冲着那锁链斩击过去。

呯！——

一声脆响，锁链断裂一根，可是还有十多根捆在刘寒露身上。赵云忙奋力斩击，希望尽快让刘寒露逃脱。

此时，吉尔伽美什咆哮一声，张开了死神的双臂。广场的上空，四面八方打开了无数的时空之门。吉尔伽美什将自己的宝具——王之宝藏开到了最大。数百，不，数以千计的宝具从门中涌出，对准了刘寒露。

“让我看看你这个跳梁小丑还能靠把戏脱身不？”亚历山大奸笑道。

吉尔伽美什一招，所有宝具瞬间而出，钢铁的咆哮，如海啸翻滚射向刘寒露。赵云冲上前去，将刘寒露紧紧抱在怀里，用身体护住了她。

——————

阿星和ELF在道路上气喘吁吁地跑着，他边跑边打电话。刘寒露的电话没人接听，她的家里和附近都找不见人。

忽然，ELF停下脚步，指向远处对着阿星说道：“阿星，那边有英灵在战斗。”

阿星大叫一声：“不好！”

同ELF踩上法术加持，拼命朝赵云他们那里飞奔。

阿星对着ELF说道：“ELF，等下到了那里，你先想办法带着刘寒露用瞬移逃脱。”

ELF忙道：“可是我的魔力只能用一次，接下来你怎么办？”

“没关系，我和赵云会想办法的！我不想再看到有人牺牲了！”

ELF点头道：“ELF明白！”

——————

刘寒露躲在赵云的身下，恐惧到了极点。她满耳都是宝具轰击的声音，金属撞击的声音，银甲被刺穿的声音，肉体撕裂的声音。长达五分多钟的时间，对于刘寒露，仿佛过了五十年。她在死神的阴影笼罩下，唯一的守护，是一声都没有吭的赵云。

雨不知何时从天而降，哗啦啦地倾盆而下。

轰击终于停止了。亚历山大和狂战士哈哈哈大笑，头也不回地离开了。

赵云低头看着刘寒露，嘴角的鲜血不住地留下来，滴在刘寒露的脸上。一双黑水晶一样闪亮的双眸，宛若划过夜空的星斗，俯视着刘寒露，无限温情。

“少主，你没事吧？”赵云依旧微笑着，可是身体已经慢慢开始羽化。

“没，没事，赵云！你怎么样？伤的严重么？”刘寒露失魂落魄地抱住赵云。

“少主，我……”似乎是感到敌人已经走远，赵云终于支撑不住，躺倒在地。背上，腿上，所有抵挡吉尔伽美什宝具的地方，都喷出了鲜血。尽管有雨水的冲刷，但一大半广场还是被鲜血染红。

“赵云！赵云！你不要吓我啊！赵云！”刘寒露紧紧抱住赵云的身体，声嘶力竭地哭喊着。

“赵云先走一步。少主请速去同霍将军汇合，多多……保重！云……”赵云始终没有露出痛苦的表情，运起最后一丝气力，缓缓地吐出几个字：“云愿在天上……守护少主！”

说罢，赵云缓缓闭上了双眼，身体开始飘散，化作夜空中点点萤火。

“赵云！——”

刘寒露凄惨的哭声传到了几十米外的阿星耳朵里。

他一个趔趄，扑倒在地。

阿星感觉胸腔里面一种无法释放的压抑和愤懑急速上涌。他双手握拳，拼命地砸着地面，仰天长啸。

此刻，如果地狱有红莲之业火，一定会直冲天际吧！

此刻，如果天穹有滔天之巨浪，一定会荡平世间吧！

此刻，无限的伤痛和悲愤，在邪恶的阴影下蔓延和酝酿，终会荡平妖魔！


End file.
